No puedo enamorarme de mi tutor
by Cherry Phantomlinson
Summary: Harry, chico popular, exitoso con las chicas, pero pésimo en matemáticas, necesitara un tutor y será el chico del cual lleva arrancando algunos años, para no hacer frente a lo que siente por él, ¿que pasara ahora que tiene que pasar sus tardes con Louis? (denle 1 oportunidad, aun si no les gusta 1D , lean si les gusta como escribo porque sigue mi misma forma de narrar, por favor)
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: No puedo enamorarme de mi tutor.

Advertencias: Slash

Fandom: One Direction

Descargo de responsabilidad: obviamente ningún personaje me pertenece, osea, estamos hablando de gente real, no me pueden pertenecer pero la trama es mía y no sé presta para plagio, ni para nada.

Genero: No lo sé

Comentarios de la autora: yes sweetness, otra historia mas de Larry Stylinson, antes de que se lo pregunten, no, no soy directioner y no me gusta la banda...tampoco los odio ni nada, cantan bien y son guapisimos, pero simplemente no me gustan, no soy de las de hacerme fans de nadie, pero si me gusto mucho , mucho Louis Tomlinson, no porque fuera de esa banda, es sólo que lo vi y como que quede prendada xD...es mi amor platónico xD y bueno como una cosa lleva a la otra, averiguando quien era el chico supe de Larry Stylinson y me enamore también de ese bromance, fue inebitable *-* ...parece (parecía) tan real y me puse a leer novelas de Larry y quise escribir yo también alguna y aquí esta, mi novela...denle una oportunidad, una pequeña oportunidad, por favor.

Summary: Harry es un chico popular, exitoso con las chicas pero pésimo en matemáticas por lo que deberá tomar clases extras con un tutor asignado, pero cuan grande será su sorpresa al descubrir que su tutor es nada menos que el chico del cual estuvo "arrancando" todo esos años debido a los raros sentimientos que provoca en él. ¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Se dejara llevar por lo inevitable y le hará frente a lo que siente? o ¿ seguirá engañándose y saliendo con cuanta chica se lo pida?...pasen y lean

* * *

Capitulo Uno.

Estaba sentado en el pupitre del fondo mirando por la ventana, nunca ponía atención a esa clase, porque detestaba las matemáticas, y además, la profesora era de esas que te daban sueño y te era imposible tomarlas en cuenta. Por eso, él prefería pasar ese tiempo meditando sobre la vida, o mejor dicho, sobre la próxima chica con la que saldría. Harry era un chico de último año de preparatoria, alto, de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello castaño y rizado, delgado y atractivo. También era admirado por todos, era bueno en los deportes y aun mejor con las chicas, no había alguna que no muriera por salir con él. Tenía dos mejores amigos, que más amigos eran hermanos, se llamaban Zayn y Niall e iban en el mismo curso que él. Ese día mientras esperaba el toque del timbre que daría por terminada la clase, el chico de los ojos verdes pensaba en que haría en su cita de hoy, la chica con la que saldría era una de las más guapas del otro curso y no quería decepcionarla. Tan absorto estaba en eso que no oyó cuando la profesora lo nombro, tanto así que la docente tuvo que elevar las vos para lograr captar su atención.

-¡Señor Styles!- Dijo la profesora con molestia.

-¡Uh! ¿Si?- Preguntó Harry al darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando.

-Le estoy diciendo, que por favor se acerque a mi escritorio una vez terminada la clase-Y dicho eso, el timbre sonó.

El resto de los alumnos salió de la sala, pero no sin antes dirigirle miradas curiosas a Harry, quien se había quedado plasmado al escuchar aquello ¿Qué había hecho esta vez? Que él recordara nada. Caminó hacia la mesa de la profesora y alcanzó a escuchar a sus amigos diciéndole que le esperarían afuera.

-Señor Styles, le he llamado para hablar de sus notas-Dijo la mujer mirando fijamente al chico.

-¿Mis notas? ¿Que hay con mis notas?-Harry no era tan mal alumno, sacaba buenas notas casi en todo, no era un cerebrito, pero tampoco tenía un porro, o al menos siempre que no se hablase de matemáticas, definitivamente ese no era su fuerte.

-Pues, déjeme decirle que en mi asignatura sus notas dejan demasiado que desear, tanto así que en este momento esta reprobando- La profesora dijo aquello con total naturalidad, después de todo como maestra estaba acostumbrada a darle esa noticia a más de un alumno, pero para Harry fue como un balde de agua fría. Reprobar una asignatura no era reprobar el año, pero esta no era cualquier asignatura era MATEMATICAS, tener esa asignatura en ese nivel significaba tener que dar un examen y si no aprobabas ese examen te dejaban en escuela de verano y él no quería hacer escuela de verano en su último año, todo menos eso.

-¿Qué? No puede ser verdad-Pudo decir luego de salir del shock.

-Es muy posible, ya que su desempeño en mi clase es, perdone la expresión, un asco- Harry gimió angustiado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-Pregunto el de rulos.

-¿Para no quedar en la escuela de verano?-Le dijo la profesora y al ver que el joven asentía respondió:

-Aprobar el examen-Harry suspiro, eso lo sabía, pero si no podía sacar aprobado en una simple prueba, mucho menos lo lograría en un examen final.

-Y como sé que eso le es casi imposible, lo he anotado en el programa de tutorías-La profesora le sonrió.

-¿Quiere decir que tendré un tutor de matemáticas?

-Sí, un tutor o tutora.

-¿Y cuando conoceré a mi tutor o tutora?

-Según la información que se me dio, hoy a las 17:00 hrs. En la sala 201

-¿Qué? ¡No, no puede ser hoy!

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo planes para hoy a esa hora-Dijo Harry pensando en su cita.

-Pues cancélelos, es su futuro el que está en juego, ahora retírese y asista a su reforzamiento.

Harry iba a protestar, pero la profesora no le dio tiempo, pues llego y se levanto dejándolo solo en el aula, no había caso tendría que perderse su cita y en cambio pasar la tarde con un nerd.

Eran veinte para las cinco, por lo que Harry aun tenía tiempo de avisarle a Zayn y a Niall que se fuesen sin él, y que además, pedirles que le avisaran a su cita que tendrían que postergar la salida. Salió del edificio y miró hacia todas partes buscando a sus amigos, cuando:

-¡Harry, acá!-Escucho gritar a Niall, quien le hacía señas para que se acercara.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Para qué te llamaba la vieja?- Preguntó Zayn, cuando Harry llego a su lado. El moreno descansaba recostado sobre un árbol.

-¡Zayn!-Alegó el rubio molesto.

-¿Qué? No es como que la profe este en la flor de la edad-Dijo el moreno con burla.

-Lo sé, pero llamarla así es descortés-Alegó Niall.

-Perdone usted, señor cortesía, pero yo sólo soy sincero-Respondió Zayn.

-¿Van a dejar que les diga que paso o prefieren seguir discutiendo?-Harry miraba la hora preocupado, sólo le quedaban 15 minutos y no quería llegar tarde, o tendría a la maestra molestándolo el resto de la semana.

-Sí, ya cuéntanos.-Dijo Zayn y Niall afirmó con la cabeza, ambos querían saber que había pasado con Harry.

-Pues, debido a mis malas notas tengo que tomar reforzamiento con un nerd-Dijo Harry enojado.

-O una sexy tutora-Propuso Zayn con una sonrisa.

-¿Sexy tutora?-Harry quedo perplejo, no había pensado en eso, claramente podía ser una chica, y una chica linda.

-Sí, ¿no me digas que no habías pensado en eso? Podría ser Tanya, la chica del A, ella es la mejor de su clase y es súper linda.

-Tienes razón- Aquello había logrado subirle un poco el ánimo.

-¿Y cuando empiezas?-Pregunto Niall.

-Hoy a las cinco-Respondió Harry mientras aun pensaba en la posibilidad que le había plateado Zayn.

-¿A las cinco? ¿Y qué hay de tu cita con Lizz?-El rubio preguntó alarmado.

-Pues, por eso vine a buscarlos, para que le digan a Lizz, porque no podré ir hoy, ahora debo irme. Hasta mañana-Y antes de que sus amigos pudiesen decir algo, el de ojos verdes corrió hacia el edificio.

Estaba sentado nuevamente en un pupitre, aunque ahora estaba solo y en el primer asiento. Eran las cinco con ocho minutos y nadie aparecía. Y él que se había apresurado en llegar. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Harry se encontró frente a él a un par de ojos celestes impresionantes que ya había visto antes y que le habían producido lo mismo que ahora, como si chocara contra algo, como si la cabeza le diera vueltas y como si nunca más en su vida se fuese a encontrar con algo más hermoso.

-¿Harry Styles?-Pregunto el dueño de aquellos ojos celestes. Su nombre era Louis Tomlinson, y no sólo tenía ojos impresionantes, él en si era impresionante y eso lo sabía muy bien Harry, quien se le había quedado mirando fijamente. Recordaba a ese chico, nunca le había dirigido más que una palabra "Gracias", pero aun así sabía quién era.

Había pasado hace dos años atrás, era el primer día de clases y a Harry ya le habían entregado un montón de guías y programas para el año, además, de los volantes para inscribirse en los talleres y si a eso le sumabas el montón de gente en los pasillos era de esperarse que tuviera un accidente, de un segundo a otro todos sus papeles se le cayeron al chocar con un chico.

-¡Demonios!-Exclamó Harry, al ver el desastre frente a él. Todos pasaban junto a donde estaba y lo miraban, pero nadie se detenía a ayudarle, nadie hasta que de pronto vio un par de finas, pero masculinas y perfectas manos recogiendo sus papeles. El de rizos levantó la vista del suelo y se encontró con un atractivo chico de ojos celestes que al ver que Harry le miraba le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que descoloco al de ojos verdes.

Harry se sintió extrañamente avergonzado y de seguro sus mejillas estaban rojas, jamás le había pasado algo así, ni siquiera con una chica y ahora con sólo ver a ese chico se ponía como una adolecente frente al chico que le gustaba. Se sentía estúpido y hasta lo estaba siendo, pues al pasar a rozar la mano del chico que lo ayudaba se le cayeron los pocos papeles que había recogido, el chico sólo le volvió a sonreír y recogió todo lo que faltaba y se lo pasó. Harry tuvo que buscar su vos, la cual al parecer se había escondió ante la presencia del chico, para decir un simple:

-Gracias-El chico le regalo una última sonrisa y le dijo:

-No hay porque-Y luego desapareció por el corredor atiborrado de gente.

Harry se quedo un buen rato más parado en ese lugar mirando hacia donde había desaparecido el chico de ojos celestes, sin saber bien porque le había causado todo eso. Durante esa primera semana Harry consiguió su nombre: Louis Tomlinson y también pudo ver, lo famoso que era entre las chicas, y cuando se dio cuenta de que saber eso le producía un extraño sentimiento de enojo decidió dejar hasta ahí la investigación de su salvador y olvidarse de él, antes de que se volviera una obsesión. Y desde entonces que no había sabido mas del chico y ahora lo tenía ahí frente a él y al igual que hace unos años, no sabía qué hacer , ni que decir, sólo podía quedar viendo lo guapo que era, los años le habían sentado más que bien.

Louis, por su parte miraba a Harry con extrañeza, si bien le había preguntado si él era Harry Styles, había sido por pura formalidad, ya que cualquier estudiante de ese instituto sabía quién era el chico de rizos que se encontraba frente a él. Todos lo admiraban, incluso aquello que decían detestarlo en el fondo deseaban ser como él, extrovertido, divertido, apuesto y todo un galán y por esa razón se le hacía extraño ver a Harry tan petrificado, como si no supiera que decir o tal vez su presencia le molestaba, porque las únicas veces que había estado cerca de el chico de ojos verdes, el aludido había reaccionado igual.

Después de unos minutos, en los que Louis se sintió incomodo por como Harry no dejaba de mirarlo y daba cero importancias a sus intentos por llamar su atención, se acerco al chico y lo toco en el hombro, provocando que Harry sintiese una descarga eléctrica donde le había tocado.

-¡Ah!¡¿Qué?-Grito Harry alarmado y casi se cae con pupitre y todo, y es que ¿en qué momento Louis se había acercado tanto?

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte, solo intentaba llamar tu atención-Louis se alejo del Styles, algo apenado.

-No, no te preocupes-Harry le sonrió.

-¿Harry Styles, cierto?-Louis tomo asiento en un pupitre frente al de rizos.

-Sí, el mismo… ¿y tú eres?-Harry preguntó, aun sabiendo quien era la persona sentada frente a él.

-Louis Tomlinson- El chico estiro su mano para estrecharla con la de Harry, y el de rizos luego de dudar unos segundos correspondió al saludo, aunque una nueva corriente eléctrica le recorrió.

-Entonces Louis, ¿Qué te trae por acá?-Preguntó Harry sintiéndose curioso, ¿acaso el Louis también le iba mal en matemáticas y necesitaba un tutor?

-¿Eh? Pues, vengo a ayudarte con matemáticas, yo seré tu tutor, Harry- Respondió Louis y vio como la cara de Harry pasaba de una relajada a una aterrada.

Louis, no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿él era su tutor? Aunque pensándolo bien tenía que ser eso, por algo estaba ahí y no camino a casa y es que se había convencido que su tutora sería Tanya o alguna chica y al ver a Louis no lo había relacionado al chico con la persona que le haría reforzamiento. Eso no podía ser bueno, no podía ser él, no el chico que lo hacía sentirse tan raro, no el mismo con el cual había estado un poco obsesionado hace un tiempo, no podía ser él, porque si era Louis, si tenía que pasar tiempo con él, esta vez no podría evitarlo, no podría escapar de sus sentimientos tendría que darse cuenta de cuales eran y una parte de él tenía miedo, miedo de que no le gustara esa respuesta.


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencias: Slash

Fandom: One Direction

Descargo de responsabilidad: obviamente ningún personaje me pertenece, osea, estamos hablando de gente real, no me pueden pertenecer pero la trama es mía y no sé presta para plagio, ni para nada.

* * *

Capitulo dos.

Louis se sintió mal por la reacción de Harry, no es que esperara que el de rizos se alegrara de verlo ni mucho menos que se le lanzara a los brazos, después de todo ellos ni si quiera eran conocidos, pero es que espantarse como lo había hecho no era una reacción esperada por nadie.

-¿Eh…Harry, estas bien?-Louis pregunto algo incomodo por la situación.

Como era de esperarse, Harry no respondió, aun asimilaba la idea de que Louis sería su tutor, tendría que verlo a diario y eso era lo único que había evitado durante ese tiempo y ahora que lo pensaba ¿de qué curso era Louis?

Louis estaba a punto de volver a hablarle a Harry, pero el otro chico le ganó.

-Oye Louis, ¿De qué curso eres?

-¿Uh?...Del A, el tercer grado clase A-Respondió el castaño con inseguridad, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamó Harry sorprendido, ¿Qué hacia un niño menor que él enseñándole matemáticas? Eso no tenía lógica.

-¿Algún problema?-Louis no entendía que pasaba con Harry.

-¡Eres menos que yo! ¿Cómo vas a enseñarme si vas un curso más abajo? No te pasan lo mismo que a mí-Explicó Harry.

-Pues veras, si bien soy menor que tú, hago matemáticas con los de cuarto año-Respondió el menor sintiéndose incomodo, no le gustaba hablar de eso, porque no le gustaba que los demás pensaran que tal vez él quería presumir, ya que él no buscaba hacerlo.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Eres superdotado o algo por el estilo?-Harry lejos de pensar que Louis era un presumido, se sentía asombrado. El de ojos celestes no sólo era condenadamente sexy, sino que, además, era inteligente ¿podía ser más perfecto?

-No, la verdad sólo me va bien...veras…bueno…sólo eso-Louis no sabía que decir, si bien él era muy aplicado y sobresalía en todas sus materias, tanto así que matemáticas no era la única asignatura que tomaba con los cuartos años, no se sentía un superdotado o un cerebrito de esos que había que poco más que adorar.

-Debes tener un promedio excelente, ¿cierto?-Louis asintió algo abochornado- ¿de cuánto?-Siguió preguntando Harry fascinado, estaba conociendo más a aquel chico que antaño le había causado tal impresión.

-De 98-Louis bajo la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo con su flequillo, no le gustaba hablar de su rendimiento, de verdad que no le gustaba.

-¡Wuo! Es muy alto, ¿y por qué no tienes un 100 cerrado?-Harry se acomodo en su puesto mientras miraba fijamente a Louis.

-Porque…

-¿Te va mal en deportes?-El de rulos preguntó eso, porque la mayoría de los chicos genios no eran muy buenos en lo que se requería esfuerzo físico.

-No, en deportes tengo 100, es química la que me baja el promedio-Respondió Louis.

-¿Química?-Eso era extraño, es decir, no esperaba que le fuera mal en química, era una materia fácil, sobre todo por la profesora que tenían.

-Sí, problemas con la Señorita Flint.- Contestó el oji azul.

-Pero si ella es muy…amm…especial-Harry sonrio divertido, era muy fácil para los alumnos llevarse bien con la Señorita Flint, claro si eras un chico, porque a la profesora le "agradaban" los chicos guapos. Era una mujer de 28 años e impartía química en el instituto, era muy coqueta y le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Siempre coqueteaba con Harry y él no tenía problemas en seguirle el juego, menos si eso le aseguraba un aprobado en química.

-Sí, creo que es ese el mayor problema- Louis tomo su mochila y saco unos libros y un cuaderno, señal clara de que debían comenzar con lo que lo reunía en ese lugar, ayudar a Harry a aprobar el examen.

Harry suspiro y saco sus cosas, le gustaría poder seguir hablando con Louis y saber más de él, pero no estaban ahí para conocerse, sino que para aprender matemáticas. Louis era fascinante para Harry, un chico modelo, un sueño para las chicas, era perfecto, realmente perfecto y quería saber más de él, mucho más de él.

Louis comenzó a explicarle a Harry, pero luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que el chico de ojos verdes no le estaba prestando atención, o al menos prefería mirar sus labios que escucharle, y eso le incomodaba, porque desde que había entrado en la habitación que Harry no dejaba de verle con intensidad, y eso aunque no era algo poco común para él, porque era de esperarse de que muchas chicas y algunos chicos quedaran prendados de él, nunca esperaría eso de Harry, y estaba seguro (o se intentaba convencerse con seguridad) de que el de rulos no lo miraba así por que sintiera algo por él, eso era imposible.

Por su parte el Styles, había intentado ponerle atención a Louis, pero un solo vistazo a sus labios lo había desconcentrado. Muchas chicas decían que Louis besaba increíblemente bien, y que era aun mejor en la cama y al mirarlo, Harry no dudaba que fuese así.

-Harry esto no está funcionando-Dijo Louis cansado de hablar sin que le prestaran atención.

-¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres, Lou?-Harry movió la cabeza como si estuviera despertando, y en cierta forma lo estaba haciendo.

Louis, levanto una ceja ¿Lou? Al parecer Harry ya comenzaba a tratarlo con familiaridad.

-No me estas prestando atención-Alego Louis haciendo un puchero tierno que provoco algo en Harry, en el estomago de Harry.

-Lo siento, es por la hora. Me es difícil prestar atención a esta hora-Se excuso Harry, aunque realmente la hora no era el problema.

-Que mal, porque tus reforzamientos son a esta hora-Dijo Louis.

-¿Qué días tendré que quedarme?

-Lunes y Miércoles-Respondió Louis.

-Eso es muy poco, ¿no puede ser todo los días?-Harry le sonrio a Louis, esperando que le dijese que sí.

-¿Todos los días? Pues, no lo sé. Tengo otras tutorías que hacer-Louis se rasco la cabeza con preocupación.

¿Otras tutorías? ¿Louis tenia mas tutorías? Eso no le agradaba, el Tomlinson pasaría las tardes con otras personas no sólo con él. Harry frunció el seño, no quería que alguien más estuviera con Louis…. ¡oh genial! Apenas y si comenzaban a hablarse y ya lo estaba celando, realmente tenía un problema, un gran problema.

-Pero, ¿no podrías ayudarme más tarde los días que tengas que ayudar a alguien más?-Preguntó Harry sin intención de rendirse, no sabía bien por qué, pero sentía que debía logar pasar más tiempo con Louis.

-Podría ser, en ese caso los Martes y Jueves, no juntaríamos a las seis de la tarde y los Viernes, podría ser a la tres si no te incomoda-Dijo Louis mientras miraba su horario.

-Me parece genial-Harry sonrio sincero y Louis le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien entonces, nos vemos mañana a las seis acá-Louis guardo sus cosas y comenzó a levantarse cuando Harry lo detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nos vemos mañana?-El de rulos agarro el brazo del castaño impidiendo que se levantara.

-Ya van a ser las siete, Harry. La "clase" dura una hora y ya vamos a llevar dos-Respondió Louis con tranquilidad.

-Pero no he aprendido nada-Harry quería quedarse más rato con Louis, no podía dejarlo ir.

-Lo sé, pero…van a venir a sacarnos pronto para hacer el aseo, no podemos quedarnos-Louis miraba a Harry con algo de compasión, al aparecer el chico estaba desesperado por poder pasar su examen, o eso creía nuestro ingenuo Louis.

-Entonces ven a mi casa-Harry casi pudo ver una luz salir de su cabeza ante esa súper idea, aunque podía ser algo apresurado llevarle a su casa si recién se conocían… ¡no, nada de eso! Ni que fuera una chica con la que quisiese salir, solo era su tutor, nada más.

-¿A tu casa? No lo sé Harry, debo estar a mas tardar en casa, y además, no sé si mi madre me deje.

-Dile que es urgente, por favor-Styles hizo un puchero y Louis cedió. Llamó a su madre y le dijo que iría a casa de Harry para ayudarlo y Jay, después de aconsejar a su hijo lo dejo ir, pero con una condición a las nueve debería estar en casa

Así ambos chicos se dirigieron a casa del mayor, hablando sobre su vida personal.

-Y dime, Lou, por cierto ¿te molesta que te diga así?-Louis negó con la cabeza y Harry continuo- Bien, entonces, Lou ¿tienes novia?

El semblante de Louis cambio y el de rulos deseo no haber hecho la pregunta, al parecer no era un buen tema de conversación.

-No-Dijo Louis con la voz algo más grave.

-Creo que no debí preguntarte-Dijo Harry apenado.

-No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que vengo saliendo de una relación…hace dos meses termine con mi novia, llevábamos tres años juntos y no terminamos muy bien que digamos-Explico el castaño.

-¿Tres años? Y ¿Por qué terminaron?-Harry miraba sorprendido al chico junto así, una relación tan larga no terminaba por cualquier cosa.

-La descubrí engañándome con otro, muchos me decían que llevaba un tiempo haciéndolo, pero yo no quise creerles hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento-Harry no lo lamentaba realmente, en cierta forma le hacía feliz saber que Louis no tenia novia.

-Según ella fue, porque yo no le demostraba que la amaba-Louis suspiro, recordaba esa conversación con claridad y aun le daba rabia como había ocurrido todo.

-¿Cómo así?-Preguntó curioso el mayor.

-¡Eh!...es que ella quería que yo hiciera el amor con ella y yo no quería, porque…tal vez me encuentras algo anticuado, pero para mí eso es algo que debes guardar para el matrimonio o mínimo para la persona que de verdad es el amor de tu vida y yo no sentía que debía hacerlo con Eleanor, por eso según ella tuvo que buscar a alguien que la satisficiera en ese ámbito. Me engaño con un chico mayor, se acostó con él…yo no se lo perdone, termine con ella apenas me enteré y al chico, bueno si bien se quien nunca le hable…siento que si lo tengo en frente no podré evitar golpearlo y no quiero tener problemas.

Harry se detuvo al escuchar a Louis, ¿su novia lo había dejado porque Louis no había querido tener sexo con ella? Si eso era así, el castaño no se había acostado con ninguna otra chica, Louis era virgen.

-Tres preguntas…Los rumores de que te has acostado con las chicas que has salido ¿son falsos?, de ser así ¿eres virgen? ¿Y quién es el tipo con el que tu novia te engaño?-Dijo el de rulos luego de alcanzar a Louis quien no había notado que Harry había quedado atrás.

Louis rio ante las preguntas de Harry, pero le respondió.

-Totalmente falsos, nunca he tenido sexo con nadie, pero a las chicas les gusta presumir sobre que se han acostado conmigo y yo no he desmentido esos rumores, porque creo que será un pérdida de tiempo, es decir, no creo que me crean realmente, y bueno con eso ya te respondí tu segunda pregunta, pero para dejarlo claro, si, son virgen-Harry abrió mucho los ojos y Louis volvió a reír.

-¿Y el chico?

-Zayn Malik- Esta vez Harry se freno en seco haciendo que Louis también se detuviera y le mirara extrañado.

Zayn Malik…Zayn…no podía ser Zayn, él no era de esos, es cierto que era muy atrevido y salía con cuanta chica se le atravesara, pero nunca con una chica con novio, debía ser un error, un grandísimo error.


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencias: Slash

Fandom: One Direction

Descargo de responsabilidad: obviamente ningún personaje me pertenece, osea, estamos hablando de gente real, no me pueden pertenecer pero la trama es mía y no sé presta para plagio, ni para nada.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Harry se acerco a Louis y apoyo sus manos en los hombros del chico y mirándolo a los ojos seriamente le dijo:

"¿Estás seguro? Lou"

"¿De qué?...Harry " Dijo el castaño, Harry había adoptado una postura tan sería que llegaba a ser intimidante.

"¿Cien por ciento seguro de que fue Zayn?" Harry se acerco más a Louis, al punto de verse reflejado en los ojos celestes del castaño.

"Harry, en serio, me estas asustando." Louis intento apartarse, pero el mayor no lo dejo.

"Lou, dime de un vez" Harry rogaba que el menor se hubiera equivocado, no podía haber sido su mejor amigo el que se había metido con la novia del castaño, no podía.

"Si, fue él… ¿Qué no me escuchaste? Yo los vi, Harry" Louis no entendía todo ese escándalo y es que el ingenuo chico de ojos celestes no sabía que el chico responsable de quitarle a su novia era el mejor amigo del chico que tenía enfrente.

"Tal vez te equivocaste, tal vez…espera ¿los viste haciendo qué?"Harry miro a Louis con una mueca entre espantada y burlona.

"Besándose, ¿Qué pensabas que había visto?" El menor enarco una ceja y vio como el de rulos se sonrojaba.

"Nada, nada eso sólo que…

"No soy ni un pervertido ni un voyeur, Harry por si es que pensaste que yo…

"No, no lo pensé… ¡ah mira! Mi casa. Entremos" Harry agradeció mentalmente el que se hubieran detenido cerca de su hogar. Agarro a Louis por la muñeca y lo llevo hasta la puerta de su casa.

"Despacio Harry… ¡Auch!"

"Lo siento Louis, no vi ese poste"

"Sabes, puedo sólo" Louis se soltó de Harry y camino los últimos metros hasta el pórtico de la casa.

"Lo siento…" Louis hizo un ademan con la mano como restándole importancia y le sonrio, Harry le sonrio de vuelta y toco la puerta.

"¿No tienes llaves?" El castaño se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta y el mayor no pudo evitar pensar en que se veía muy sexy en esa pose. Harry se dio una bofetada mental por eso.

"¡Uh!...eh, si es sólo que lo olvide" Harry comenzó a buscar en su mochila sintiéndose un torpe, no sabía porque se comportaba así con Louis, realmente lo alteraban esos sentimientos raros que tenia.

Louis miraba a Harry mientras este buscaba sus llaves, deseaba que se diera prisa pues estaba haciendo frio, pero no fue necesario, ya que en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa chica.

"Hasta que llegas, no tenias preocupadas" Dijo la chica a Harry, y en eso vio al atractivo chico junto al de rulos. "¿Y tu quien eres?" Le pregunto sin rodeos, no era común que Harry llevara chicos a la casa, a excepción de Niall y Zayn, las únicas personas que frecuentaban la casa Style eran chicas que salían con el de ojos verdes.

"¡Uh!...Louis" Respondió el chico un tanto cortado por la brusquedad de la pregunta.

"Gemma, deja de amedrentarlo" Le reprocho Harry a la chica.

"Louis ella es mi hermana Gemma, Gemma el es mi tutor Louis" Los presento correctamente.

"¿Tutor?" Pregunto la chica y ambos chicos asintieron. "Cuantas veces no he oído eso antes, y dime ¿piensas terminar este reforzamiento en tu habitación igual que las otras veces?"Dijo Gemma para molestar a su hermano menor.

"¡Gemma!"Alegó el de rulos.

Louis sólo los miró dudoso ¿A qué se referían esos dos?

"Jajajajajjaja…pasen o se congelaran" Gemma se apartó de la puerta y los dejo entrar.

Louis siguió a Harry dentro de la casa. Tenía una decoración bonita, ni muy elegante ni muy simple, entraron en la sala y Harry le dijo a Louis que se sentara mientras volvía. El castaño obedeció en seguida y saco sus cosas para comenzar a estudiar.

Mientras tanto Harry se dirigió a la cocina por unos aperitivos, cuando entro se encontró con su mamá.

"Hola mamá" La saludo con un beso en la frente.

"Hola cariño, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?"Le preguntó con cariño y le revolvió el pelo.

"Tuve que quedarme a un reforzamiento" Respondió mientras ponía algunos bocadillos en una bandeja.

"Y debo suponer que trajiste a tu "tutora" a casa, de ahí que prepares eso" Dijo su madre apuntando a la bandeja con dos vasos de bebida y varios bocadillos.

"Si, aunque no es una tutora es…"

"¿Una chica con la que quieres salir?"Su madre rio y le abrió la puerta para que pasara.

"No, es un chico" Respondió Harry y al ver la cara de sorpresa de su madre agregó "Pero no uno con el que quiera salir, es un chico que me va a ayudar con mates, la profesora me lo asigno"

"¡Ah! Entonces esto va enserio, pensé que era otra de tus estrategias para tener una cita" La mujer le sonrio a su hijo quien le devolvió una mueca molesta.

Ambos entraron a la sala y vieron al menor sentado en el sofá con sus libros ordenados sobre la mesa de centro, estaba mirando hacia las fotos que la familia Style tenia sobre la mesa. Se veía adorable.

"Lou, te presento a mi mamá" Dijo Harry y el menor levanto la cabeza al oírse mencionado.

"Mucho gusto" Dijo el castaño levantándose para saludar a la madre de Harry.

"El gusto es mío, que educado eres…todo un encanto" Anne sonrio encantada ante el muchacho y le apretó una mejilla.

"Gr…gracias" Dijo Louis algo anonadado.

"Ya mamá, déjalo" Harry dejo la bandeja en la mesa sonando algo molesto.

"No seas celoso Harry, no pienso robártelo" La mujer dejo escapar una carcajada y luego salió de la habitación antes de que su hijo pudiese alegarle algo.

"Lo siento, a mi madre y mi hermana les encanta molestarme" Harry se sentó junto a Louis quien había vuelto a tomar asiento en el sofá.

"Está bien, no te preocupes" Dijo el de ojos azules sonriendo.

"Entonces, comencemos" Louis tomo su libro y miro a Harry esperando que él también tomara sus cosas.

"¡Ah, cierto! Estudiar" Harry saco sus cosas y se obligo a ponerle atención a Louis, el chico estaba haciendo más de lo que le correspondía al ayudarlo lo mínimo que debía hacer era intentar aprender algo.

…

"¿Y entonces el logaritmo de n base b igual a x es lo mismo que x igual a b elevado a n?" Llevaban casi dos horas estudiando y Harry comenzaba a darse cuenta de que las matemáticas no eran tan difíciles ni aburridas, al menos no con Louis explicándole.

"Exacto, ¿ves que no es tan difícil?" Louis sonrio emocionado.

"Es porque tú eres muy buen tutor" Dijo Harry rodeando los hombros de Louis con su brazo y apretándolo contra él.

Lou volvió a sonreír, al parecer con Harry sus sonrisas era más recurrentes que otras veces.

"Si van a comenzar a besar háganlo en la pieza de Harry, mi novio está en camino y necesito la sala" Dijo Gemma entrando de improviso. Harry soltó a Louis al instante y le respondió a su hermana con molestia.

"¡No vamos a besarnos y no debes entrar así!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Podría encontrarlos haciendo cosas sucias y traumarme de por vida?" Siguió molestado la hermana mayor de Harry.

"¡Gemma!" Grito Harry enojado, la chica sólo rio y Louis, bueno él no sabía qué hacer por lo que simplemente saco su celular y miro la hora, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que debía irse si quería llegar a las nueve a su casa.

"Bien, es todo por hoy, debo irme" Dijo el de ojos celestes guardando sus cosas.

"¿Qué?!" Preguntaron los hermanos Styles a la vez.

"Oye Louis, si te moleste lo siento, no quería incomodarte…no tienes porque irte" Se disculpo Gemma.

"Si, Gemma puede ser insoportable, pero no lo hace con querer" Agregó Harry.

"No, no es eso, es que debo estar a las nueve en casa" Dijo Louis sonriéndoles.

"¿Ya van a ser las nueve?" Preguntó Harry incrédulo.

"Si, pero al menos avanzamos algo" Louis se levantó del sofá y espero que Harry también lo hiciera.

"¿Volverás mañana Louis?" Preguntó Gemma, el chico le había agradado.

"No lo sé, no lo creo…eso depende…" Respondió Louis algo dudoso.

"¿Depende de qué?" La chica se sentó donde antes estaba Harry, quien había ido a dejar la bandeja a la cocina.

"De si Harry me invita de nuevo" Respondió Louis con simpleza.

"Algo me dice que lo hará" Dijo Gemma sonriendo.

Louis sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Créeme Louis, sin que te des cuenta pasaras más tiempo acá con Harry que en tu casa"

Louis iba a decir algo, pero Harry entro en la habitación y lo interrumpió.

"Vamos Louis, te iré a dejar" El mayor salió de la habitación sin prestar atención a la cara de burla que había puesto su hermana. El menor lo siguió.

"No es necesario Harry, mi casa queda lejos y…" Comenzó a objetar el castaño.

"No aceptare un no Lou, te llevare a tu casa quieras o no" Dijo Harry frente a la puerta.

"¡Mamá, voy a ir a dejar a Louis, vuelvo en un rato!" Harry gritó para avisarle a su madre.

Anne apareció pronto en el Hall.

"¿Ya te vas Louis? ¿Viste alguna mala cara? ¿Harry se porto mal contigo?" Preguntó de manera maternal.

"Nada de eso, es sólo que mi madre me dijo que debía estar a las nueve en casa" Respondió el menor.

"Ya veo, entonces hasta pronto. Cuídate" Dijo la madre de Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla a Louis.

"Hasta pronto" Louis salió de la casa seguido de Harry.

"Al parecer le agradas a mi madre y a mi hermana" Comento Harry mientras caminaban.

"Eso parecer, son muy simpáticas" Dijo a su vez Louis.

"Si tu lo dices" Bromeó Harry.

Louis rio y Harry le siguió, el menor tenía una linda risa, como todo en él

Siguieron hablando de muchas cosas, a veces se reían de cosas graciosas que decían, se llevaban bien y les sorprendían no haberse conocido antes, aunque claro Harry sabia porque, y es que él había estado evitando a Louis y no se había dado la oportunidad de conocer al castaño.

"Ya llegamos" Dijo Louis frente a una gran casa.

"¿Aquí vives?" Preguntó Harry mirando la fachada de la casa, era bonita.

"Si. Gracias por venia a dejarme, me siento un poco mal, ahora tendrás que volver a casa solo" Louis miro a Harry apenado.

"Si quieres puedes ir a dejarme y luego yo vengo a dejarte a ti y así nos pasamos la noche de casa en casa" Dijo Harry y ambos rieron ante tal idea.

Luego de eso se formó un pequeño silencio, aunque no era incomodo, ambos se miraban fijamente y Harry sin poder evitarlo y sin saber bien porque se comenzó a acercar a Louis y cuando estaban a escaso centímetros el uno del otro, el menor se apartó y dijo:

"¡Eh!…creo que mejor entro, ya esta poniéndose helado y tú debes volver pronto a tu casa"

"¡Ah! Claro, tienes razón…Entonces hasta mañana Lou" Se despidió Harry con la mejillas sonrojadas ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

"Hasta mañana" Le respondió Louis sonriendo.

"Y gracias por todo" Harry comenzaba a girarse para irse, pero Louis lo detuvo al abrazarlo. El mayor se sorprendió, pero lo devolvió el abrazo gustoso.

"No tienes porque agradecerme, yo debo estar agradecido contigo por traerme hasta casa" Dijo el menor y se separo de Harry.

"No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, además, como el mayor debo encargarme de que mi pequeño Lou llegue entero a su casa" Hablo Harry y revolvió el cabello de Louis, ese chico sacaba su lado protector con lo tierno que era.

El castaño levanto una ceja antes el uso del adverbio "mi", pero no hizo ningún comentario, en vez de eso camino hacia su pórtico y antes de entrar en casa, le dijo a Harry:

"Adiós" Y le regaló una última sonrisa.

"Adiós" Respondió Harry y comenzó a caminar cuando la puerta se cerró tras Louis. No estaba seguro de que era lo que pasaba con él cuando estaba cerca de Louis y le asustaba pensar que tal vez sabía la respuesta, porque no quería aceptar que él, Harry Styles gustara de un chico, no podía ser, es decir, él no era gay, pero Louis lo confundía y ese abrazo había sido tan tierno. Louis era tierno y también sexy, algo un tanto contradictorio, pero que en el de ojos azules quedaba prefecto.

…

"¡Mamá, llegue!" Avisó el de ojos verdes al entrar en casa. Eran las nueve con veinte minutos, la casa de Louis si quedaba algo lejos de la suya, pero no se hubiera perdonado el haberlo dejo irse solo, lo más seguro es que lo hubiera llamado cada cinco minutos para saber si estaba bien.

"Hasta que llegas, bro" Zayn llego a recibirlo seguido de Niall.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" Preguntó Harry.

"Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte" Dijo el rubio.

"Lo siento, es que no sabía que vendrían" Los tres chicos subieron a la habitación del dueño de casa.

"Queríamos saber cómo te fue con tu reforzamiento" Dijo Niall mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama de Harry.

"Si, dinos ¿es una chica linda? ¿Ya la besaste?" Zayn por su parte se sentó en la silla giratoria de su amigo.

"No es una chica y no bese a nadie" Harry se acomodo junto a Niall.

"¿Entonces es un chico?" Preguntó el rubio.

"¡Obvio que es un chico, no seas tonto duende. ¿Si no que podría ser?" Le dijo Zayn con sarcasmo.

"No lo sé, Harry es tan malo que tal vez un mono podría enseñarle, de seguro sabe más que él" Respondió Niall.

"¡Oye!" Gritó Harry ante las risas de sus amigos y tomando su almohada golpeó a Niall con ella y luego se la aventó en la cara a Zayn.

Los tres comenzaron a reírse y a tirarse cosas.

"Ya, bueno ¡basta! Me despeinan" Dijo Zayn arreglándose el cabello.

Harry y Niall se rieron y comenzaron a molestar al moreno, pero el sin hacerles caso le dijo:

"¿Y quién es? ¿Un nerd?" Harry dejo de reírse, no quería decirle a sus amigos que el Tomlinson era su tutor, lo molestarían de por vida.

"¡Eh!…es…es Louis…Louis Tomlinson" Y al decirlo vio como sus amigos lo veían con sorpresa.

"¿Louis Tomlinson? ¿El mismo Louis Tomlinson del que estabas enamorado?" Dijo Zayn sin creérselo.

"¡No estaba enamorado de él!" Alegó Harry.

"Como no, si lo seguías a todas partes con cara de baboso. Yo de ser él te hubiera denunciado por acoso" Siguió molestando el Malik.

"¡No hacia eso! Sólo quería darle las gracias por haberme ayudado" Se defendió el Styles.

"Gracias que ya le habías dado" Agregó Niall y se rió.

"Acéptalo Harry, el chico te traía loco" Dijo Zayn.

"¡No! No es cierto, yo no soy gay" Harry estaba molesto.

"Y no digo que lo seas, tal vez sólo te guste Louis, ¿cierto Niall?"

"Si, puede ser eso" El rubio le dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry.

"¿Sólo me guste un chico? ¿Es posible eso? ¿Acaso no te hace gay igual?" Harry miró a sus amigos confundido.

"Bueno en parte, pero eres sólo gay con él, con nadie más" Dijo Niall.

"Si, si no te pesca sigues siendo tan heterosexual como siempre" El moreno le hizo una mueca al de rulos.

"Aun así no me gustaba" Harry no iba a admitir eso, porque no le gustaba, de verdad que no ¿cierto?

"Como digas, en el fondo sabes que si te gustaba y tal vez aun lo haga" Zayn miro a Harry de forma burlona y Niall volvió a reír.

"Eres un idiota" Dio por respuesta el de ojos verdes haciendo que sus amigos rieran mas.

"Entonces Louis es un cerebrito, es curioso no lo aparenta, es decir, es muy atractivo y exitoso con las chicas para serlo." Zayn meditaba la situación.

"Para que veas que las apariencias engañan" Dijo Niall.

"Si, ¿puedes creer que tiene un 98 de promedio general y 100 en matemáticas? Es incluso mejor que Tanya" Dijo Harry emocionado, aun le fascinaba la idea de que Louis fuera tan listo.

"¿De verdad? Vaya Harry tu novio si que es un genio" Comento Zayn.

"¡No es mi novio!" Harry se levanto molesto hacia Zayn, pero en ese momento su madre entro en la habitación y ´él se detuvo antes de golpear a su amigo.

"Harry qué bueno que llegaste ¿Cómo llego Louis?" Preguntó Anne.

"Bien, lo deje en su casa justo a tiempo" Respondió Harry ante la mirada confundida de sus amigos.

"¡Ah qué bueno! Toma cariño, traje tu mochila. La dejaste abajo y tu celular estaba sonando. Adiós chicos, no se queden hasta muy tarde despiertos, mañana tienen clases" Dijo antes de salir de la habitación de su hijo, era ya típico que los amigos de Harry se quedaran en su casa y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

"Adiós" Respondieron Zayn y Niall.

"Buenas noches mamá" Dijo Harry besándola en la frente y luego cerró la puerta buscando su celular.

"¿Lo fuiste a dejar a su casa?" Preguntó Zayn.

"Si" Respondió Harry mientras abría los mensajes sin leer que tenía.

"Entonces por eso no estabas ¿Por qué se quedaron hasta tan tarde? Que yo sepa los reforzamientos no son más de una o una hora y media y el colegio lo cierran a las ocho" Dijo Niall.

"Le pedí que si podía venir a mi casa, porque no avanzamos mucho en el colegio" Harry apenas ponía atención a sus amigos, estaba más preocupado de su celular.

"¿Lo trajiste a tu casa? ¡OMG…Niall, tal vez lo hicieron en esa cama, mejor salte de ahí!" Dijo Zayn para molestar a Harry y el rubio lo siguió saliéndose de la cama con un salto.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No digan tonterías! Sólo estudiamos, si ni siquiera vino a mi cuarto" Harry no pudo ignorar ese comentario.

"Está bien, no te enojes" Dijo Zayn entre risas.

"¡Aww! Nuestro Harry tiene un nuevo novio" Niall llegaba a caer de la cama riendo.

"Si no paran los echare a patadas de mi casa" El Styles amenazó a sus amigos.

"Lo siento, bro, pero es muy divertido todo esto, es decir, justo tuvo que ser él quien te diera clases" Zayn trato de calmar a Harry, pero no resulto mucho puesto que el moreno seguía riendo.

"¿Por que no avanzaron en el colegio?" Preguntó Niall con picardía.

"No es obvio Niall, sus labios estuvieron muy ocupados besándose como para hablar de mates" Respondió Zayn.

Ambos chicos explotaron en risas, y Harry se sonrojo.

"Ahora si que se van" Dijo, pero hubo cierto remitente en sus mensajes que le llamo la atención.

"Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Louis es un año menor que nosotros?" Preguntó Niall.

"Si, si lo es. Va en tercer grado" Harry estaba respondiendo el mensaje numero 15 de otra chica que le preguntaba cuando saldrían, lo hacia rápido pues quería llegar al mensaje que acababa de ver mas abajo.

"¿Y te hace clases? Sí que es todo un genio." Comento Zayn con asombro.

"Sexy e inteligente, los escoges bien Harry" Dijo Niall y antes de pudiera comenzar a reír Harry le aventó su estuche.

Zayn se burlo de Niall y el rubio sólo se quejó y le tiro el estuche de vuelta a su dueño, pero fallo.

"No me diste" Se burlo Harry.

"Tal vez no quería hacerlo" Se defendió el rubio.

"Simplemente eres malo, duende" Se burlo Zayn.

"Bueno como sea, ese Louis las tiene todas…es como salido de un libro." Comentó el Horan.

"¡Oh no! Ahora tu también amas a Louis, debo tener cuidado o seré el próximo!" Exclamo Zayn con falso pánico.

"Pues sí, es que es irresistible, tal vez deba pedirle un cita" Bromeo Niall.

Harry, quien para ese entonces se encontraba sonriéndole como un tonto a su celular, por causa de los siguientes mensajes:

Lunes 22 de Mayo 20:55

"_Gracias de nuevo por traerme a casa, no debiste hacerlo. Sabes después de que te fuiste se me ocurrió que podríamos haberte ido a dejar en el auto con mi madre, pero ya era tarde. Ojala hayas llegado bien. Nos vemos mañana. _

_ Louis._

Lunes 22 de Mayo 21:10

_"Harry ¿Estás bien? No me respondiste ¿Llegaste a tu casa? _

_ Louis_

Lunes 22 de Mayo 21:12

_Harry ! Respóndeme D: _

_ Louis_

Lunes 22 de Mayo 21:25

_Harry, me estas preocupando, llevo llamándote casi diez minutos, sólo quiero saber si llegaste bien, por favor respóndeme _

_ Louis_

Ese era el último que había recibido, seguro el que su madre había escuchado. Le enternecía saber que Louis se preocupará por él, y eso que él era el mayor de los dos. Mientras Niall y Zayn hablaban sobre quien sabe que, él le respondió lo siguiente:

Lunes 22 de Mayo 21:31

_Estoy bien, llegue hace un rato a casa, no te preocupes. No te respondí antes porque había dejado el celular en la mochila. _

_ Nos vemos. _

_ Harry._

Y en eso estaba cuando escucho a Niall decir de lo de salir con Louis, entonces se le acabo todo momento de ternura y con enojo dijo:

"De eso nada Nialler, tu no saldrás con él"

"¡Wuo! Tranquilo viejo" Exclamó Zayn tratando de calmar a Harry quien se veía muy enojado.

"Si Harry, no pienso robarte a Louis" Dijo el rubio.

"No es robármelo o no, no es mío…simplemente no te le acerques con esas intenciones" Harry miró a su amigo con expresión severa.

"Estaba jugando Harry, no hablaba enserio" Se defendió Niall.

"¿Por qué tan sobre protector Harry?" Zayn no entendía el porqué de la reacción del Styles.

Harry no respondió nada, no sabía porque, pero sentía la necesidad de proteger a Louis, tal vez era porque el menor era tan tierno e inocente, el haber sabido que aun era virgen y tan ingenuo había cambiado la percepción que Harry tenia de él.

"¿Harry?" El moreno trato de llamar la atención de su amigo.

"Se termino el tema, no hablaremos mas de Louis." Sentencio el de rulos volviéndose a sentar en su cama.

"Está bien" Dijeron tanto Zayn como Niall.

"Bien" Respondió Harry.

Luego de eso hablaron sobre videojuegos, tareas, y chicas. Zayn y Niall le explicaron a Harry como había reaccionado su cita de ese día al saber que no podría ir, por suerte lo había entendido y había aceptado posponerla salida, a Harry eso no le preocupo mucho, la verdad desde que había visto a Louis entrar en la sala que no había pensado en su cita. Y así estuvieron hablando hasta que Niall dijo que debía irse y Zayn dijo que lo mejor era que el también lo hiciera. Una vez que sus amigos se fueron Harry vio televisión hasta que miro la hora y se dio cuenta que iba a ser la una de la madrugada, por lo que se fue a acostar con una sola cosa en mente, no la había preguntado a Zayn si era verdad que había salido con la novia de Louis, pero eso ya lo haría mañana.

…

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto sin ganas como todos los días y se arreglo para ir a clases. Se despidió de su madre y su hermana y se encamino al instituto. Mientras caminaba iba pensando en que ese día también vería a Louis después de clases, le emocionaba la idea de pasar otra tarde con el castaño, aun si debían pasarla estudiando y es que le agradaba estar con el de ojos azules.

Cuando iba llegando pudo divisar a Louis quien también venia caminando al instituto, pero hubo algo que lo molesto y es que el menor venia de la mano de una linda chica. Sin saber por qué, Harry sintió que le hervía la sangre y con pasos decididos y un andar furioso llego donde Louis y le dijo:

"¿Qué significa esto?" Su mano apunto las manos entrelazadas de ambos chicos.

"¿Perdón?" Pregunto Louis algo confundido, es decir, el mayor no tenía que pedirle explicaciones y el no tenia que dárselas.

"Responde, Louis" Exigió Harry con voz demandante.

"¡Uh! Louis, yo me voy adelantando, nos vemos más tarde" Dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla al castaño y luego escapando, porque no se pude llamar de otra forma la manera en que la chica casi corrió lejos de ambos chicos.

Louis miro como la chica se iba y luego fijo sus ojos en Harry quien lo miraba molesto.

"Estoy esperando que me expliques que significa que llegues de la mano de una chica" Siguió insistiendo el de rulos.

"¿Hay algo malo en eso?" Pregunto Louis ya molesto.

"Claro que lo hay, ayer me dijiste que no tenias novia y hoy te veo llegar de la mano de una chica ¿acaso me mentiste? O ¿es que ayer después de que te fui a dejar a tu casa saliste en un cita con ella?" Harry habló ya exasperado.

"No te mentí y no tuve un cita y si fuera así ¿Qué a ti? No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer" Dijo el castaño realmente molesto, no le estaba agradando para nada la actitud que había adoptado Harry, ni que fueran algo para que lo estuviera contralando.

"A claro tu vas y sales con una chica y yo debo cancelar mi cita por el estúpido reforzamiento de matemáticas, no es justo" Alegó el de ojos verdes.

"No es mi culpa que debas tomar reforzamiento y ¡entiende que no salí con ella!" Louis elevo el volumen de su voz perdiendo la paciencia.

"¡¿Y entonces quién es?!" Le grito molesto Harry, le estaba haciendo un ataque de celos, apenas se conocían y lo estaba celando y estaba tan cegado por esos sentimientos que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que no estaba bien dejarle ver al castaño que él estaba celoso.

"¡Es mi hermana!" Le respondió Louis, también gritando. "¡Mi hermana! ¡¿Estas feliz ahora?! ¡¿Feliz de saber que no salí con nadie y que simplemente llegue al colegio de la mano de mi hermanita como todos los otros días?!" Siguió gritando Louis.

Harry simplemente se quedo plasmado. No se le había cruzado por la cabeza de que pudiera ser la hermana de Louis, ni si quiera pensó que el castaño pudiera tener hermana y aun si no tuviera él no tenía porque pedirle explicaciones, ¡Si no eran una maldita pareja! ¡Por amor al cielo! ¡¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?! ¿Cómo no había pensado antes de ponerse en pose de novio celoso? El cual por cierto no era.

Louis se quedo viendo a Harry con molestia y luego de ver que el mayor no parecía que fuera a decir algo por un rato, paso junto a él no sin antes decir un seco:

"Hasta luego".

Harry no respondió en lugar de eso se quedo donde estaba sintiéndose el idiota mas gran del universo.

Fin del cap. 3

Gracias por leer :3


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencias: Slash

Fandom: One Direction

Descargo de responsabilidad: obviamente ningún personaje me pertenece, osea, estamos hablando de gente real, no me pueden pertenecer pero la trama es mía y no sé presta para plagio, ni para nada.

* * *

Capitulo 4

"Era su hermana, Niall. ¡Su hermana! Y Yo le hice una escena de celos, ¿por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué soy tan torpe?" Harry se agarraba la cabeza con amabas manos. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo del pasillo con Niall junto a él.

"Harry…

"No tengo ningún derecho sobre él, ninguno y aun así…y aun así no puedo evitar querer…querer…"

"¿Querer que Harry?" Preguntó el rubio mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

"No sé, no sé que quiero…no sé que quiero con él… ¡Maldición, nunca me había sentido así antes!...nunca"

"Tal vez es porque…

"Pero es que ¿cómo iba saber que tenia hermana? No se lo pregunte y él tampoco lo dijo…y puede ser que no sea su hermana…tal vez me mintió…fácilmente pudo haberlo hecho, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué iba a mentirme? Dime Niall" Harry tomo al rubio por lo hombros y lo zamarreó un poco.

"Si me dejas terminar de hablar esta vez, te respondo" Dijo Niall algo frustrado.

"Habla" Dio por respuesta Harry.

"Primero, si es su hermana y no es la única tiene otras 3, segundo, no te mintió, no tiene motivos para hacerlo y tercero, tienes celos, porque quieras o no admitirlo estas un poco enamorado de él, o tal vez harto enamorado de él" Niall miró a su amigo con compasión.

"No, no…no lo estoy, para nada…sólo, sólo me cae bien y debo protegerlo." Dijo Harry tratando de convencerse más a él mismo que a Niall.

"¿Debes protegerlo? No debes hacerlo, no es tu obligación y él puede cuidarse solo."

"Sé que puede hacerlo, pero no sé…es que…estoy confundido…veras Louis no es el chico que todos creen que es, él es diferente…

"Lo sé Harry, lo conozco bien, más que tú me atrevería a decir."

"¿Qué?" Eso no tenía sentido, ¿o sí? Después de todo, Niall había demostrado saber más de Louis, como el hecho de saber que era de un curso inferior antes de que él les contara o que tenia 4 hermanas, ¿Qué tanto sabia Niall de Louis? Y más importante aun ¿Por qué lo sabía?

"Veras…Tu no fuiste el único que al conocer a Louis quiso saber más de él. Luego que decidiste dejar de lado tu investigación sobre el Tomlinson, yo la seguí aunque fui más directo yo simplemente me acerque a él y le hable, en poco tiempo nos hicimos amigos y yo…bueno tu sabes que yo…que yo soy gay, por lo que no era difícil saber que me terminaría enamorando de él, porque…porque Louis es especial, es dulce, caballeroso, simpático, tierno, inocente, divertido y la lista sigue y fue inevitable…inevitable para mi caer rendido ante él…yo lo conozco bien Harry, sé que le gustan las zanahorias, sé que su color favorito es el morado, sé que todo lo que dicen de él no es cierto, sé que nunca ha tenido sexo con nadie, sé que ama a sus hermanas con todo su corazón y las protege con su vida y que a su madre la adora, sé que tiene el mejor promedio del instituto y que no le gusta presumir de eso, sé porque no lo pasaron a cuarto con nosotros y sé que tiene un mejor amigo que lo sobre protege tal vez aun más de lo que tú puedas hacerlo, porque Louis en el pasado sufrió mucho y también sé que sus labios son los más dulces que puedas besar en este mundo" Lo último hizo aparecer un sonrojo en el rostro de Niall, nunca le había dicho ni a Zayn ni a Harry que él era amigo de Louis y mucho menos lo enamorado que había estado de él.

Harry había escuchado todo con asombro, pero lo último lo descoloco.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso ustedes…

"No, Harry no es eso…yo lo bese a él de improviso y él…bueno él me rechazo de forma muy delicada, me dijo que lo sentía que si bien yo le agradaba, no me veía como algo más que un amigo, y que además, le gustaba una chica y al parecer ella también gustaba de él…poco tiempo después inicio una relación con Eleonor."

"¿Tu y él…siguen siendo amigos?" Pregunto Harry con tono neutral, una parte de él quería golpear al rubio por haber besado a Louis, pero la otra se sentía perpleja por toda la nueva información que estaba recibiendo.

"Si." Respondió Niall.

"¿Y no se alejo de ti aun cuando te le declaraste?"

"No, la verdad yo temía que lo hiciera…incluso luego de besarlo le dije que de seguro él no estaba acostumbrado a que un chico se le declarara, pero que yo no podía seguir guardándome aquello y él simplemente me respondió que me sorprendería de las veces que chicos se le habían declarado aunque yo era el primero que lo había besado, antes de eso sólo se había besado con chicas…yo sólo pude reírme y él también lo hizo, luego de eso me dijo que no quería que eso arruinara nuestra amistad y yo le aseguré que eso no pasaría…y no pasó, sigo siendo muy buen amigo de él."

"Y nunca nos contaste a mí y a Zayn… ¿Por qué?"

"Porque me sentía como un maldito cretino" Niall bajo la vista, no podía mirar a su amigo a la cara.

"¿Cretino?" Pregunto Harry confuso.

"Si, es que…sé que tu negabas que te gustaba Louis, pero yo pensaba que si lo querías y yo, yo como amigo no debí besarme con él y mucho menos enamorarme." Niall golpeo el suelo con impotencia.

"Está bien Niall, a mi….a mí no me gusta Louis, ni me gusto…no me traicionaste ni nada…tu puedes salir con él cuando quieras, sólo no juegues con él." Harry abrazo a su amigo y este le devolvió el abrazo.

"Jamás jugaría con él Harry, jamás" El rubio sabia que Harry mentía. Mentía cuando decía que no le gustaba el menor, era obvio que sí, pero Harry primero debía admitirlo para sí mismo antes de hacerlo para los demás.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sentados uno al lado del otro, Harry con un montón de cosas dándole vuelta en la cabeza: estaba procesando todo lo que su amigo le acababa de contar, pensando en cómo se disculparía con Louis, y que era todo eso que sentía y por su parte Niall ideaba un plan, él ayudaría a Harry a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y lo haría aun si debía renunciar a Louis por siempre, después de todo era obvio que el castaño de ojos azules no era para él.

…

"Louis, Louis te estoy hablando" Dijo un chico frente a Louis.

"¿Ah? ¡Liam! lo siento es sólo que estaba pensando." Se disculpo el castaño.

Liam era su mejor amigo, se conocían desde siempre. Eran vecinos desde antes de nacer y sus padres también eras amigos, fueron juntos a preescolar y primaria y secundaria, y seguían juntos en preparatoria, nunca habían estado sin el otro, eran como hermanos. Liam siempre cuidaba de Louis, ya que él chico tenía un lado paternal muy marcado y protegía al ingenuo chico de ojos azules de quien quisiera aprovecharse de él o lastimarlo, porque Louis no siempre había sido tan popular y querido como ahora, razón por la que hace 3 años se habían cambiado de instituto para comenzar en otra parte la preparatoria. La verdad es que Liam no tenía problemas en su anterior colegio, pero como Louis se iba a cambiar el también lo hizo, no dejaría a Louis sólo nunca, porque así como él era un apoyo para el Tomlinson, él Tomlinson era un pilar fundamental para él.

"¿En qué pensabas?" Preguntó Liam.

"En nada…bueno…en un incidente que me ocurrió en la mañana." Respondió Louis. Estaban sentados en una de las tantas jardineras que se encontraban en el patio, la primera hora se había pasado volando para Louis, no había prestado mucha atención en clases y eso lo había notado su amigo.

"Algo escuche…al parecer un chico te hizo una escena de celos en la entrada ¿saliste con él?"

"No…bueno pasamos la tarde juntos y fui a su casa, pero es porque soy su tutor de matemáticas" Explico Louis.

"¿Fuiste a su casa? ¿Lo conocías?" Pregunto alarmado el de ojos castaños.

"No." Respondió el otro chico.

"Louis, pudo haberte violado o algo más, no porque vaya en el instituto quiere decir que sea una buena persona, ¿Qué no ves noticias? De seguro le mandaste una señal equivocada y ahora se cree con el derecho de controlarte." Liam estaba alterado, su amigo era demasiado confiado con la gente, ya lo habían lastimado antes por eso, pero no aprendía.

"No me hizo nada Liam, y no es un violador…sólo estudiamos y luego me llevo a mi casa, no pasó nada más, no te alteres." Dijo Louis intentando calmar a Liam, aunque sabía que era inútil cuando el chico entraba en modo Padre no se calmaba fácilmente.

"Iré a hablar con él ahora mismo ¿Dime como se llama?" Exigió Liam levantándose de su asiento.

"¡Hey! Que no necesito que hables con él, lo puedo hacer yo sólo." Louis odiaba que lo trataran como un niño, que lo mimaran y que lo protegieran, él podía protegerse sólo, no necesitaba que lo ayudaran, ni nada.

"Dime su nombre Louis." Demandó el más alto.

"No lo haré así que…

"¡Hola Louis! Liam" Ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Niall. Louis sonrio alegre mientras que Liam hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"¡Niall! Hola." Saludó alegremente el castaño de ojos celestes.

"Si, hola" Dijo sin ganas el otro castaño.

"¿Cómo estas Lou-Lou?"Niall abrazo a Louis y este le correspondió.

"Bien ¿y tú? Tanto tiempo que no te aparecías por aquí" Louis miraba sonriente al rubio, siempre le había agradado y le encantaba pasar el rato con él.

"Excelente…y bueno, ya sabes las clases me han tenido un tanto ocupado." Respondió mientras se sentaban nuevamente en la jardinera.

"¿A quién quieres engañar? Si tú no te preocupas por tus notas." Liam le recrimino a Niall.

"Ya veo que estas tan agradable como siempre Liam." Dijo el rubio sonriéndole con sarcasmo.

Liam sólo bufó y miro hacia otra parte. Louis sonrió incomodo buscando que decir para calmar el ambiente, esos dos nunca se habían llevado bien y el de ojos celestes no sabía por qué.

"Me iré a comprar algo antes de que comience el siguiente periodo, nos vemos en música Louis." Dijo Liam y se levanto.

"Ok." Respondió Louis.

"Un gusto verte Li, como siempre" Dijo Niall, y Liam simplemente lo ignoro cosa que hizo reír al rubio.

"No lo molestes, ya está irritado si sigues tal vez hasta te golpee." Dijo Louis, aunque igual estaba riendo.

"¿Y que tiene tan furioso a Liam? Aparte de mi presencia, claro." Preguntó Niall.

La "rivalidad" entre Liam y Niall se remontaba a cuando Niall había decidido hacerse amigo de Louis y eso al de ojos marrón no le había gustado. No le traía buen espina el que un chico mayor quisiese ser amigo de Louis así de la nada, por lo que le advirtió enseguida al rubio que si pensaba tan si quiera lastimar al Tomlinson saldría muy mal parado. Niall por supuesto le explicó que él no pensaba hacerle daño a Louis, pero Liam no se creyó eso y siguió vigilandolo. El verdadero drama llego cuando Niall se enamoro de Louis y el mejor amigo del Tomlinson lo notó, fue ahí cuando le dijo al Horan que debía alejarse de Louis y no volver a hablarle en su vida. El rubio recordaba que Liam le había dicho que no le decía eso porque él gustase de Louis, él no era gay simplemente quería a Louis como un hermano y por lo mismo no iba a dejar que nadie lo lastimara, pero sin importar eso el Horan no dejo de ser amigo del castaño de ojos azules y al final el que salio mas herido fue él, porque Louis no le correspondió Niall siempre pensaba que la mayor razón de que Liam lo detestara era que no soportaba la idea de que hubiera alguien más en la vida de Louis, eso y que claramente él había desobedecido sus "advertencias" y no se había alejado de Louis.

"Pues, me pasó algo en la mañana, un incidente con cierto chico y no quise decirle con quien" Respondió Louis,

"¿Te refieres a la escenita que te monto Harry?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Paso en la entrada del instituto y se estaban gritando ¿Cómo no me iba a enterar?"

"Si, pero ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Harry?"

"Pequeño Louis, aquí el que recién conoció a Harry Styles eres tú no yo"

"No me digas pequeño…nunca me dijiste que lo conocías"

"Es mi mejor amigo desde hace tiempo"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Para que veas lo poco que sabes de mi."

"Sé todo lo que tú me has contado de ti, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que era tu amigo?"

"Porque nunca me preguntaste"

"Cierto."

"Sabes, justamente quería hablarte de Harry."

"¿Qué hay con él?"

"Veras, él es un gran chico, un tanto mujeriego, pero bueno y a veces es algo complicado, tiene cambios de humor muy rápido y es demasiado celoso y sobre protector y…" Niall se detuvo tratando de organizar sus palabras.

"¿Y? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Niall?" Preguntó Louis.

"Y que si bien se comporto como un tonto contigo, lo hizo sin querer, es sólo que él es así…es un tonto." Respondió Niall.

"¿Viniste a disculparte conmigo de parte de Harry? ¿Él te lo pido?"

"No, para nada… ni si quiera sabe que estoy hablando contigo ahora. Yo vine a buscarte apenas el receso comenzó, él se quedo hablando con la chica con la que iba a salir, están viendo cuando pueden agendar una nueva cita." Por una extraña razón Louis sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar que Harry estaba con una chica, pero él simplemente la ignoro.

"¡Ah!...oye ¿y Harry sabia que éramos amigos?" Preguntó Louis.

"Hasta antes de esta mañana no tenía idea." Le respondió el rubio.

"¿Por qué?"

"No le había contado antes"

"¿Alguna razón para esconder a tus amigos?"

"No, es sólo que si no preguntan no veo razón para decirlo."

"Eres raro Ni" Dijo Louis riéndose,

"Si, y tu también Lou." El rubio lo acompaño en su risa.

"Nunca pensé que fuera amigo de Harry, es decir, él es tan popular, que pensé que sus amigos también lo serían, pero nadie te menciona como el mejor amigo de Styles" Dijo Louis.

"Eso es porque yo no soy popular entre las chicas." Comentó Niall.

"Si, pero eso es porque no te gustan…sino, las tendrías a todas tras de ti." Louis le sonrió y Niall sólo rió.

"Si, puede ser." El rubio suspiro.

"Niall…

"¿Tienes hoy reforzamiento con Harry? Niall interrumpió a Louis sin darse cuenta.

"Si" Respondió el menor.

"¿Y mañana?

"También"

"¿Si te preguntó por pasado mañana también será un sí?"

"Si me preguntas por toda la semana será un sí" Dijo Louis.

"¿Le harás clases toda la semana? ¿Por qué? Pregunto el rubio asombrado.

"Él me lo pidió, al parecer está preocupado por pasar el examen" Louis jugaba con una hoja mientras hablaba y Niall estaba concentrado en el movimiento de los dedos del menor.

"_Si claro…preocupado por el examen._" Pensó Niall, lo que Harry quería era pasar más tiempo con Louis, eso era obvio aunque claro ninguno de los dos lo notaba, eran unos tontos.

"Deja eso me desconcentras." Dijo Niall quitándole la hoja a Louis y la tiro lejos.

"¡Oye! Eso era mío" Alegó el menor.

"No es cierto, era del árbol del cual estamos sentados debajo en este momento." Niall rió ante el puchero que hizo Louis y poco después el castaño también se rió.

"¿A qué hora termina tu clase de hoy con Harry?" Preguntó Niall una vez dejo de reír.

"A las siete." Respondió Louis.

"Ya veo… ¿Qué tal si salimos esta tarde después del reforzamiento? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos." Propuso el rubio.

"Mmm…podría ser, aunque sabes que mi madre me da como límite hasta las nueve." Respondió el castaño.

"Si, y también sé que por ser yo tu madre te dejara llegar a las diez y media" Dijo Niall con una sonrisa.

"Eso es cierto."

"Entonces ¿Lo hacemos?...Me refiero a salir, no pongas esa cara Lou." Dijo Niall empujando a Louis por la cara burlona que había puesto.

"Lo sé Ni, es sólo que si alguien más lo escucha te malinterpretaría."Louis se reía de la cara abochornada de su amigo.

"No, nadie lo haría tu eres el malpensado." Reclamaba el rubio mientras el menor seguía riendo.

"Y responde de una vez ¿saldrás conmigo hoy? Si o no."Exigió.

"Si." Dio por respuesta Louis logrando una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro del mayor.

"¡Genial! Paso por ti a las siete… ¿en qué sala haces reforzamiento?"

"En la 201."

"201 entendido, ahora me voy. Nos vemos en la tarde" Niall se levanto y comenzó a caminar cuando la voz de Louis lo detuvo.

"Espera" Dijo el menor.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Niall.

"Me invitaste a salir ¿Cómo amigos o lo haces en plan de conquista?" Louis tenía esa duda, varias veces Niall lo había invitado y siempre le decía cuáles eran sus intenciones, ahora no lo había hecho.

El mayor sonrió enigmático y dijo:

"¿Tu qué crees?" Louis levantó los hombros en señal de no saber y Niall sólo rio y se alejo sin decir nada más dejando a Louis con la duda, si él siguiera con su novia la respuesta sería obvia, saldrían como amigos, pero como ahora estaba soltero bien podría ser que no y que volvieran a ser citas como antes, Louis deseó que Niall hubiera sido más claro, ahora no sabía cómo comportase, suspiro y se encamino en busca de Liam, las clases estaban por comenzar.

Fin del cap. 4

Gracias por leer :3


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencias: Slash

Fandom: One Direction

Descargo de responsabilidad: obviamente ningún personaje me pertenece, osea, estamos hablando de gente real, no me pueden pertenecer pero la trama es mía y no sé presta para plagio, ni para nada.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Louis encontró a Liam aun en la fila para comprar.

"¿Qué hay?"Exclamó Louis al llegar junto a su amigo.

"Nada… ¿Niall ya se fue?" Preguntó Liam.

"Si."Louis apenas pronunció aquello, aun estaba preocupado por haber aceptado salir con el rubio.

Liam tomó aquello como si su amigo se sintiera triste al separarse del Horan cosa que le molesto.

"¿Y qué harás con Harry Styles?" Dijo Liam para desviar el tema.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Liam lo sabia ¿Cómo lo sabía? Sinceramente había veces que a Louis le asustaba la omnipotencia de su amigo.

"Ya sabes, ¿Qué le dirás por lo de esta mañana?" Liam avanzó un poco en la fila, Louis hizo lo mismo.

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Ya fuiste a hablar con él?" Louis se alarmó.

"Escuche a Niall decírtelo y no, no he ido hablar con él, por esta vez te lo dejare a ti, pero si no lo haces entonces me encargare yo."Liam le sonrío a su amigo para tranquilizarlo.

"Ok, pero por favor no hagas nada. Ya estoy grande y sé cuidarme sólo." Respondió Louis y también sonrio, le tranquilizaba saber que Liam no había actuado como siempre.

"¿Qué va a comprar?" Preguntó la chica del negocio.

"Un café ¿Quieres algo?" Le dijo Liam a Louis.

"No, gracias" Contestó el castaño.

Liam recibió su café y lo pago y luego salió de la fila y fue ahí cuando Louis se acerco a la ventanilla y dijo:

"Me da un jugo de naranja y unas galletas"

La chica le paso las cosas y Louis pagó el precio correspondiente y siguió a Liam quien lo miraba enojado.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?" Le recriminó en cuanto el de ojos azules estuvo a su lado.

"¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó Louis mientras abría su paquete de galletas.

"Eso de comprar algo justo después de decirme que no querías nada ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Porque quería galletas y jugo." Respondió Louis con sencillez.

"¡Eso lo sé! Me refiero a ¿por qué no me lo dijiste para que yo te lo comprara?" Liam se estaba enojando y Louis reía ante eso, le encantaba sacar a su amigo de quicio.

"Porque yo puedo comprar mis propias cosas Liam." Louis comió otra galleta y escucho a su amigo suspirar.

Louis era un caso, no había forma de que te dejara complacerlo o mimarlo. Odiaba eso y era algo con lo que Liam tenía que lidiar a diario.

"Que te compre algo no hace que te veas vulnerable ¿sabes?"Dijo Liam.

"¿Qué tenemos ahora?"Preguntó Louis ignorando lo dicho por Liam, el de ojos marrones supo enseguida que no hablarían más del tema.

"Música." Respondió suspirando.

"Me gusta música, tal vez algún día sea un cantante famoso." Dijo Louis emocionado.

"Si, ¿antes o después de estudiar medicina?" Le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Tal vez durante, puedo perfectamente ser cantante famoso y estudiar mi carrera soñada, después de todo soy Louis Tomlinson." Respondió Louis y puso pose de superioridad.

"Perdone usted su excelencia olvide con quien estaba hablando." Liam comenzó a reír.

"Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer, plebeyo." Louis también comenzó a reír

"Oye Lou." Dijo Liam una vez se terminaron las risas.

"Dime." Louis miró a su amigo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarás ayudando a Styles?" Preguntó Liam.

"Supuestamente hasta el examen, aunque aún quedan dos pruebas más antes y

"No creo que aunque saque la puntuación máxima en esas ambas pruebas aprueba matemáticas." Lo interrumpió el más alto.

"No, pero si puede sacar 100 en ambas es, porque ya no necesitara mi ayuda." Explicó Louis.

"Cierto…Entonces sólo encárgate que Styles apruebe ese examen y se vaya de una vez por todas de aquí… por suerte Niall también se ira." Dijo Liam y se tomó lo último que le quedaba de café, no podían entrar bebiendo ni comiendo nada en la sala.

Louis no dijo nada, pero quedo pensativo…eso era verdad, era el último año de Harry y Niall y no estaba seguro de querer que se fueran. Que sintiera eso por el rubio era obvio, porque era su amigo y le encantaba estar con él, si se iba lo extrañaría mucho y Harry…bueno apenas lo concia, pero sentía que se llevaban muy bien y podrían ser grandes amigos. No le agradaba la idea que se fueran, pero tampoco podía boicotear a Harry y hacerle reprobar el examen para que lo dejaran de nuevo en cuarto… no podía.

Ambos chicos entraron en el aula que les tocaba clases y se encontraron con Niall.

"Hola, había olvidado que este periodo lo tenemos juntos." Louis sonrio y Liam simplemente rodo los ojos.

Como la clase de música tenía menos integrantes que la de pintura mezclaban a los alumnos de tercer y cuarto grado, por lo que les tocaba juntos. Harry y Zayn estaban en pintura y nunca habían entendido, porque repentinamente en segundo grado, Niall había decidido cambiarse de electivo.

"Yo había olvidado que estabas en esta clase, has faltado como 4 veces seguidas." Dijo Louis tomado asiento junto a Niall.

"Si, es que…veras…" El rubio titubeaba no sabía cómo decir el por qué había estado faltando tanto precisamente a esa clase.

"Está bien, tranquilízate no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones solo era un comentario." Louis le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Niall en señal de que se relajara.

"Por mi siguieras faltando."Comento Liam sentándose al otro lado de Louis. Siempre dejaban al Tomlinson en medio, tal vez era porque si se sentaban cerca, Liam mataría a Niall o algo así.

"Yo también te quiero Li." Dijo Niall y Louis rio.

"Púdrete" Dijo Liam y antes de que el rubio contestara algo entro la profesora.

…

"¿Qué harás después de clases? Harry" Preguntó Zayn a su amigo.

"Esperar que den las seis para mi reforzamiento con Louis." Respondió Harry.

"¿Hoy también tienes reforzamiento con tu novio?" Zayn intentaba pintar correctamente su cuadro.

"Si." Harry respondió distraídamente.

"¿Así que lo admites?" Molestó el moreno.

"¿Admitir que?" Preguntó Harry extrañado.

"Que Louis es tu novio." Zayn rio divertido ante la cara de asombro de su amigo.

"¡No es mi novio! ¿Cuándo pararas con eso?"Harry habló enojado.

"¡Nunca!" Exclamó Zayn y Harry lo golpeo en el brazo. El moreno le devolvió el golpe y enseguida la profesora apareció junto a ellos y los regaño.

45 minutos después.

"Es increíble que no haya puesto detención para el viernes en la tarde, es una bruja amargada." Se quejó Zayn al salir del aula.

"Todo es tu culpa."Dijo Harry caminando junto al moreno.

"¿Mi culpa?" Preguntó Zayn ofendido.

"Si, si te hubieras detenido la primera vez que nos regaño no estaríamos ahora en problemas." Respondió Harry molesto.

"No es mi culpa que tu no aguantes una broma." Contraatacó Zayn.

"Ya da igual, no vamos a pelearnos por esto." Dijo Harry resignado.

"Claro que no Harold…nuestra amistad vale más que eso" Zayn paso su brazo por los hombros de Harry y ambos sonrieron.

"Debemos ir por Niall…¿te has preguntado alguna vez porque se cambio tan repentinamente de pintura a música?" Dijo Zayn mientras iban a aula donde estaba su amigo.

"Si, pero no se me ocurre una razón." Respondió el de rizos.

"Y preguntarle no sirve, porque nunca nos contesta."Comentó Malik.

Llegaron al salón y entraron, ya que la profesora ya no estaba y vieron a su amigo sentado en la última fila junto a Louis y un chico al que no conocían.

"_Así que fue por eso._"Pensó Harry al ver como el rubio golpeaba cariñosamente el hombro de menor.

"¡Hey Niall!" Gritó Zayn para llamar la atención del rubio quien reacciono de inmediato asustado.

"Za…Zayn." Dijo titubeante y miro a Louis.

El de ojos azules sólo se quedo inmóvil y sin expresión en su rostro, ahí estaba el chico que le había robado a su novia, abrazado de Harry y llamando con total naturalidad a Niall.

"Al parecer se ha sorprendido de vernos…debe ser porque te está robando el novio." Le susurro Zayn a Harry y el de rulos le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Ambos amigos llegaron junto a los otros tres chicos y nadie dijo nada.

"Eh…bueno. Nosotros nos vamos yendo, hasta luego." Dijo Louis y se levantó de su asiento esperando que Liam lo siguiera, pero este no se movió.

"¡Liam!" Le apremió.

"Voy." Dijo éste y tomando sus cosas.

"Louis yo…"Comenzó a decir Niall, pero el castaño lo detuvo.

"Nos vemos Ni…Adiós." Dijo el de ojos azules y los otros dos chicos. Zayn le hizo adiós con la mano mientras le sonreía y Harry apenas hizo una mueca.

"¿Nos vemos después?...Lou…is." Harry no supo si llamarlo Lou o no, aun debían arreglar lo de la mañana.

"Si, a las seis…no faltes." Respondió Louis y salió sin mirarlo con Liam tras él.

"Vaya es un chico ocupado." Dijo Zayn y miro a sus dos amigos que habían quedado como paralizados.

"Un ocupado chico que los deja ambos babeando…no hay caso."Rió Zayn, pero al ver que sus amigos no reían con él se molestó.

"Está bien ¿Qué les pasa?" Preguntó enojado.

"Nada."Dijo Niall algo ausente. Y puede que no fuera la gran cosa para otros, pero lo que acababa de ocurrir tenían cierta importancia y es que Niall nunca le había contado a Louis que él era el mejor amigo del chico que se había metido con su novia. En cierta forma era como traicionar al Tomlinson y quedar como un hipócrita frente a él, porque cuando todo había pasado el Horan había apoyado a Louis en que Zayn era un patán y cosas por el estilo y resulta que después ni si quiera había tenido el valor de enfrentar al Malik al contrario nunca había tocado el tema y seguía siendo tan buen amigo de él. ·Era como si tuviera dos caras…tendría que explicárselo a Louis, el problema es que no lo vería en dos horas, dos horas en que el cerebro del menor sacaría muchas conclusiones.

Por su parte Harry se había sentido incomodo, es decir, que se siente ver llegar al chico que odias y que resulte ser amigo de tu amigo, no debe ser agradable sobre todo si no lo sabes, porque algo en la cara de Niall le decía que él no le había contado a Louis sobre su relación con Zayn, y además, estaba él. No es que él fuera muy importante en todo eso, apenas conocía a Louis, pero había llegado con Zayn y eso a Louis no le había agradado y a eso le sumaba lo ocurrido en la mañana, sería un milagro si es que Louis le perdonaba.

"Pues si no pasa nada ¿a qué se debe sus caras de espanto?" Zayn no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

"Dime algo Zayn ¿Saliste con una chica llamada Eleonor?" Soltó Harry de improviso.

"Eh…si ¿Por qué la pregunta bro?" Zayn se sentó donde antes estaba Louis.

"¿Y te acóstate con ella?" Harry hablaba de forma seria.

"Uh…si… ¿por?" Dijo Zayn algo incomodo, no es que no hablaran de sus vida sexual, pero es que no sabía a donde quería llegar Harry con todo eso.

"¿Y lo hiciste aun sabiendo que tenia novio?" Esta vez preguntó Niall. El momento de hablar había llegado.

Fue entonces que Zayn supo a donde querían llegar sus amigos…así que ya se habían enterado, de seguro ahora vendría un sermón.

"En mi defensa no sabía que tenía novio. Cuando comencé a salir con ella me dijo que estaba soltera…no me entere hasta que la encontré llorando y me dijo que su novio la había dejado y que todo era mi culpa…era muy descarada ella comenzó a coquetearme y luego me salió con eso." Dijo Zayn.

"¿Sabes quién era el novio?" Pregunto el rubio.

El moreno movió la cabeza en señal de negación y antes de decir algo Harry se le adelanto.

"Era Louis...si ese Louis, Louis Tomlinson." Agregó Harry cuando Zayn con cara de asombro apunto por donde hace un rato se había ido el castaño.

"No es cierto." Dijo Zayn estupefacto.

"Si, si lo es…él me lo conto hace tiempo." Dijo Niall.

"A mi igual me lo dijo…los vio besándose…fuiste tu, yo pensé que se había equivocado, pero ahora tu lo confirmas." Harry suspiró.

"No puede ser…el mundo sí que es un pañuelo…pero ¿Cómo es eso de que te lo dijo hace tiempo Niall? ¿Qué hay entre tú y el Tomlinson?"

"Es una larga historia Zayn."

"Tenemos harto tiempo… ¿no es verdad Harry?"

"Pues yo no, tengo que irme a las seis." Respondió el de ojos verdes.

"Y yo tengo una cita a las siete y lo mejor sería que me arreglara…lo hablamos luego." Dijo Niall levantándose, pero Zayn lo detuvo.

"¿Una cita…con quien?" Preguntó intrigado.

Niall miró a Harry fijamente y dijo:

"Con Louis." La cara de Harry pasó de tener una expresión curiosa a una de asombro ¿Cómo que con Louis?

"¿Qué? ¿Louis…le hace por los dos lados?" Cuestiono el moreno.

Niall puso cara divertida.

"Quiero decir, que si es bi…pero que mente tienes bro." Se quejo Zayn y el rubio solo rió.

"No, no lo es, pero acepto salir conmigo." Nial seguía mirando a Harry quien lucía visiblemente molesto.

"¿Pero por qué lo hiciste?" Zayn no entendía nada.

"Tengo un plan…ya te lo explico." Le susurro el Horan al moreno y este entendió que lo hablarían cuando Harry no estuviera.

"No estarás pensando en jugar con él o lastimarlo ¿cierto?" La voz de Harry era seria y cortante.

"No…pero mira la hora que es debo irme." Digo el rubio y le hizo señas al moreno para salir de ahí.

"Si, yo también…suerte en tu reforzamiento con Louis, no te quedes sólo viéndole con cara de baboso y aprende algo."Dijo Zayn y tanto él como el rubio se despidieron de Harry y lo dejándolo solo.

…

Louis acababa de despedirse de la chica a la que ayudaba con química, era de segundo grado, una chica simpática y muy bonita que se pasaba casi la mitad del reforzamiento suspirando por Louis.

"_A veces me pregunto si aprenderán algo._" Pensó Louis mientras guardaba sus cosas de química y sacaba las de matemáticas."_Al menos Harry demostró haber aprendido."_

En eso se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un chico alto, de ojos verdes, tez blanca, y rizado cabello marrón el cual respondía al nombre de Harry Styles.

"¡Hey!" Saludó al ver al castaño ya sentado.

"Hola." Dijo un poco cortado el menor.

Harry interpreto eso como que estaba molesto, por lo que rápidamente tomó lugar frente al castaño y dijo:

"Perdóname Louis, no sé que me pasó en la mañana. No debí comportarme así contigo, fui un idiota… tú tienes derecho de salir con quien se te dé la gana y yo no debo pedirte explicaciones, es solo que no sé que me pasó, pero te juro que no lo volveré hacer, sólo perdóname."

Louis miró asombrado al chico frente a él, se veía realmente arrepentido. Eso lo enterneció, él no estaba molesto con Harry, es cierto que en la mañana se había enojado, pero luego del transcurso del día y de su charla con Niall se le había pasado todo.

"Harry tranquilízate, no estoy molesto contigo." Dijo Sonriendo y apoyando su mano en el hombro de Harry, cosa que provoco una pequeña corriente eléctrica en ambos, pero que decidieron ignorar.

"¿Entonces me perdonas?" Dijo Harry con carita triste.

"Si, te perdono, pero no me vuelvas a hacer una escena de celos y mucho menos frente a mi hermana, de seguro a esta altura ya le está contando a mi madre que tengo novio." Respondió Louis al terminar de hablar se rió.

Harry respiro aliviado al ver que Louis no estaba molesto y se unió a su risa.

"Bueno, al menos ahora no será sólo mi madre la que cree que tenemos una relación." Dijo Harry y Louis volvió a reír, le encantaba su risa.

"Hay otra cosa que tengo que explicarte." Harry se puso serio.

"¿Otra cosa? ¿Tiene que ver con diferenciales?" Preguntó Louis ingenuamente pensando es matemáticas.

"No, tiene que ver con Zayn." Harry vio como la expresión de Louis cambiaba a una fría y sería.

"¿Qué hay con él?" La voz del menor salió cortante.

"Yo, yo…es mi mejor amigo y de Niall" Dijo Harry.

"Si, lo supuse." Contestó Louis por decir algo. "Harry, debemos avanzar con matemáticas es importante porque…" Repentinamente se quedo mudo, algo dentro de él se encogió, pues recordó las palabras de Liam de que él debía hacer que Harry pasara y dejase el instituto de una vez por todas, no quería eso, aquello que se encogía y retorcía dentro de él cuando pensaba en que Harry se iría le decía que él no quería eso, aunque no supiera bien por qué.

"¿Louis es importante que?" El mayor se había extrañado ante el extraño comportamiento del castaño.

"Que…que las diferencial representa un cambio en la linearización de una función." Dijo el Tomlinson sin saber que mas decir.

"¿Cómo es que puedes decir eso de memoria?"

"¿Cómo es que tú no puedes hacerlo?"

Ambos chicos se miraron serios hasta que Louis dejo escapar una carcajada y Harry le siguió. El Styles realmente quería hablar sobre lo de Zayn, no es que le debiera explicaciones al menor, pero sentía que debían hablarlo aun así algo le decía que Louis no hablaría de eso por ahora, por lo que se resigno a que comenzarían con matemáticas, podía hablarlo luego.

…

"Cada día me convenzo mas de lo genial que eres Lou" Dijo Harry mientras guardaba sus cosas.

"Lo dices como si nos conociéramos hace mucho tiempo." Louis también arreglaba sus cosas.

"¿Y no es así?" Preguntó el mayor confundido, aunque sonrió ante la risa de Louis.

"No, claro que no. Nos conocemos desde ayer." El de ojos celes reía divertido.

"¿De verdad? Pues a mí se me hace como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida." Harry miró a Louis con los ojos repletos de ensoñación.

"Casualmente yo tengo la misma sensación."Dijo el castaño y por unos segundos sus ojos celestes se perdieron en los verdes de Harry. Sus ojos nunca se habían perdido en los de alguien más que no fuera Eleonor.

Harry de pronto se sintió hipnotizado por el chico frente a él, se acerco sin darse cuenta y lo tomo por los hombros.

"Ha…Harry" Pronunció dudoso el menor al verse de pronto acorralado por el Styles.

El de rulos no dijo nada sólo se acerco mas a Louis y cuando sus narices ya se rozaban y sus labios eran apenas separados por unos milímetros una voz conocida los hizo separarse bruscamente, tan bruscamente que Harry casi se cae.

"¡LOU-LOU!" Se escuchó y Harry salió disparado hacia atrás y tomo su mochila con las mejillas arreboladas.

Louis por su parte se quedo quieto donde estaba con el rostro igual de carmín que el de Harry, ¿Qué había estado a punto de pasar? Y más importante aun ¿Por qué no había puesto ninguna resistencia? El Tomlinson estaba seguro de que no ser por la voz estridente del rubio que en ese momento estaba entrando en el aula, él no hubiese detenido a Harry y tal vez le hubiese correspondido.

"¿Estás listo Lou?" Preguntó Niall abrazando al menor quien apenas lo envolvió con sus brazos.

"Eh…si." Louis apenas escuchaba al rubio, ya que su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte y se sentía tan confundido.

Por su parte Harry estaba unos cuantos pasos alejado de ambos chicos y miraba con no muy buenos ojos al rubio, ¿Por qué había tenido que invitar a salir a Louis? ¿Y por qué lo seguía abrazando? ¡Que lo soltara de una vez!

"¡Ejem!" Harry se aclaro la garganta haciendo que ambos chicos se soltaran y voltearan a verle.

"¿Sucede algo, Harry?" Preguntó Niall aguantándose las ganas de reír, su amigo estaba celoso, muy celoso.

"Nada, sólo quiero saber ¿a qué hora quedamos mañana, Lou?" Harry miraba enojado a Niall.

"Mañana… a las cinco. No faltes." Dijo el menor e hizo un guiño.

"Contigo como tutor, nunca." Respondió Harry y también le guiño un ojo. De nuevo ambos se sintieron incómodos… ¿Se estaban coqueteando? No, no era posible ¿o sí?

"Bien, entonces ¿Nos vamos?" Nial realmente hacia un gran esfuerzo por no reír y gritarles _¡Ya déjense de tonterías y bésense de una vez!_, y es que era demasiado obvia la atracción entre esos dos, es sólo que eran tan tercos que no querían verlo.

"Si, nos vemos Harry…"Louis se detuvo cuando Harry lo abrazo. Por un momento se quedo estático, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

"Cuídate Lou y ten precaución con Niall." Lo último lo dijo mirando al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados. Era como si le estuviera diciendo '_es mío'_ Niall sonrio divertido.

"Tu igual cuídate y lo haré, no es la primera vez que salimos." Respondió Louis riendo.

"_Pero ojala sea la última."_Pensó Harry y soltó a Louis.

"¿Y para mí no hay amor?" Preguntó Niall con los brazos abiertos.

Harry se lo pensó un momento, es cierto que por alguna razón estaba molesto con Niall, pero era su amigo al final de todo, así que lo abrazó.

"Hasta mañana." Dijo Harry cuando se separó de Niall y se fue de la sala.

"Vamos." Niall le tendió la mano a Louis y el menor la miro dudoso.

El rubio rio y salió primero seguido del castaño, la suave y tibia mano de Louis esta dentro de sus bolsillos, la de Niall aun esperaba sentirse acompañada por la del castaño.

…

"Zayn deberías disculparte con Louis." Harry había llegado a su casa y para no dejar que las ganas de llamar a Louis, preguntarle donde estaba e ir a arrebatarlo del lado de Niall, le ganaran decidió llamar a su amigo, ahora sostenían una conversación telefónica.

"Eso ya pasó hace meses, Harry. Ya no tiene sentido." Dijo Zayn.

"Aun así hiciste algo mal, le debes una disculpa." Insistió el de rulos.

"Tanto que te preocupas por él, ¿Por qué no admites de una buena vez que lo amas?" Le dio por respuesta el moreno.

Durante unos segundos Zayn sólo escucho la respiración de Harry y pensó en que era raro que no contestara molesto.

"Está bien, si lo admito." Respondió el de ojos verdes.

"¿Admites?" Consultó Zayn dudoso.

"Admito que lo amo. Yo HarryEdward Styles estoy completa y totalmente enamorado de Louis William Tomlinson." Harry se mordió el labio, decirlo era como sacarse un peso de encima, pero a la vez como chocar contra un vidrio, la realidad lo acababa de golpear con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablas enserio?" Zayn estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba eso.

"Claro que hablo enserio, lo amo." Acababa de dar el primer paso, dejaba atrás la negación y eso era bueno, pero ¿que seguía ahora?

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Exclamó el Malik.

"Pero si tú mismo me molestabas tanto." Dijo Harry.

"Si, pero no puedo creer que lo admitieras tan pronto ¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Creo que el ver como Niall lo abrazaba hoy y saber que irían a una cita, los celos me comían vivo y por más que quiera negármelo es obvio, porque actuó como actuó con Louis, no es sólo que quiera protegerlo por ser menor es que lo quiero sólo para mí." A este punto Harry estaba sonrojado.

"¡Wuo!" Exclamó Zayn, no tanto por lo que había dicho Harry, como por lo que Niall le había contado una vez dejaron a Harry sólo.

Flash Back

_"Si, yo también…suerte en tu reforzamiento con Louis, no te quedes sólo viéndole con cara de baboso y aprende algo."Dijo Zayn y tanto él como el rubio se despidieron de Harry y lo dejándolo solo._

_Una vez en el pasillo y seguros de que Harry no los seguía, Zayn preguntó:_

_"¿Qué es eso de que saldrás con Louis? ¿También te gusta?"_

_"Tengo un plan y sí, me gusta." Respondió Niall con simpleza, no más secretos con sus amigos._

_"¿De verdad? Pero ¿Qué hay con Harry?" Zayn estaba recibiendo demasiada información nueva y cabía la coincidencia de que toda esta relacionada con Louis._

_"Si de verdad, ahí es donde entra mi plan, saldré con Louis para poner celoso a Harry y se dé cuenta de una vez por todas que esta enamoradísimo de Tomlinson." Explicó Niall._

_"Gran plan, pero ¿eso no te lastimara? Él te gusta bro." Dijo Zayn con preocupación._

_"Si, pero yo no tengo oportunidad con Louis, Harry en cambio sí." Respondió Niall._

_"Eso no lo sabes, tal vez a Louis le guste o le llegues a gustar o…_

_"No, ya me declare hace un tiempo y me dijo que no podía verme como mas que un amigo. Así que yo quedo fuera del cuento, mas Harry no, conozco a Louis y puedo decirte que él también siente algo por nuestro Harold." El rubio aseguró con total convicción, porque sabía que era así, lo presentía, lo veía en los ojos de Louis cuando se pronunciaba el nombre de Harry._

_"¿Con que te declaraste? Me tienes mucho que contar Horan." Dijo Zayn y Niall rió._

_"Entonces el plan es juntar a Louis y Harry…¿Qué puedo hacer yo?" Preguntó el moreno._

_"Ayudarme a buscar instancias para que estén juntos y sacar a Liam del camino, ese chico puede ser un problema." Respondió Niall._

_"Liam… ¿El otro chico que estaba con ustedes y que se fue con Louis?"_

_"Si ese mismo, es sobre protector con Louis, de seguro no le agradara El Plan Larry." Niall ya veía a Liam enojado por todo eso._

_"¿Plan Larry? ¿Por qué plan Larry?" Zayn encontró curioso el nombre._

_"Larry por Louis y Harry…Es sólo juntar sus nombres." Explicó Niall._

_"Larry, me gusta… si tienen un hijo podrían ponerle así" Dijo el moreno._

_"Claro Zayn, una vez más demuestras ser un genio y esta vez en anatomía…. Si tienen un hijo." Se burlo Niall y Zayn le pegó._

_"¡Cállate duende!" Dijo molesto, pero termino riendo contagiado por el rubio._

_"Bueno, en eso quedamos, ahora me arreglare para la primera fase del Plan Larry. Nos vemos mañana." Se despidió Niall._

_"Hasta mañana Nialler." Dijo el moreno. Y así cada uno se fue por su lado. (fin flash back)_

Quien le iba a decir que el Plan Larry iba a dar resultados tan rápido, bueno tal vez en Harry era más esperado, después de todo el Styles llevaba sus buenos años prendado del Tomlinson, así que lo más complicado ahora era ver que sentía Louis, ojala Niall no se equivocase y el menor de verdad sintiera algo por el de rulos, de ser no ser así Harry sólo sufriría y el que se hubiese sacado la venda de los ojos no sería tan positivo.

"¿Crees que ahora este bien?" Preguntó Harry ajeno a todo lo que su amigo pensaba.

"Si."

"¿Te disculparas con él?"

"Si."

"Qué bueno, no me gusta que te odie, además cuando se te nombre deja de sonreír y es una lástima porque tiene una sonrisa tan bonita."

"Si vas a comenzar a hablarme de lo linda que es su sonrisa, de lo hechizantes que son sus ojos y de lo bueno que esta su trasero como una típica chica enamorada, voy a colgar." Advirtió el Malik.

"No voy a hacer eso, no soy una chica… ¡y oye! ¿Acaso le estuviste mirando el trasero?" Preguntó Harry alterado.

"¿Y quién no? Con lo bueno que esta." Respondió Zayn.

"¡Zayn!" Reclamó el de rulos.

"No, no lo hice, sólo estoy jugando ¿Por qué te alteras tanto?" Zayn se reía al otro lado de la línea.

"Porque es verdad." Respondió Harry algo avergonzado de admitir eso.

"¡Aja! ¿Quién es el que lo estuvo mirando ahora? Te mereces que yo te grite a ti, pero como no me dan celos no lo haré." Molestó el moreno.

"Idiota." Le dio por respuesta el Styles.

"Tu el doble." Dijo Zayn.

"No lo niego." Harry rió junto con Zayn.

Y siguieron hablando de otras cosas, pero había algo que no se salía de la cabeza de Harry y era que Louis estaba en una cita con Niall y eso no le gustaba para nada.

…

"No puedo creer que te embriagaras." Le regaño por millonésima vez el menor al rubio.

"Es que hace tiempo que no salíamos a divertirnos." Se excusó Niall.

"¿Y tu concepto de diversión es que te tenga que llevar a tu casa borracho?" Preguntó Louis mientras llevaba a Niall agarrado de la cintura para que no cayera, el rubio a su vez llevaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Louis.

"Debo confesar que se me paso un poco la mano con los tragos, pero sólo un poco." Y era verdad, podía caminar bien, pero no había nada malo en estar un poco más cerca del castaño.

"Claro un poco." Dijo Louis con sarcasmo y luego rio ante el puchero del rubio.

"¿Lou Los, creíste que esta era una cita romántica?" Preguntó Niall.

"¡Uhg!...emm…si." Respondió el menor.

"No ya desistí con eso, a menos que quieras darme un oportunidad." Habían llegado a la casa de Louis.

"Niall ya hemos hablado de eso y…" De pronto Louis se vio acorralado contra la pared de su casa.

"Lo sé, pero ya no está Eleonor, o es ¿qué hay alguien más?" Preguntó el rubio.

"No…no es sólo que…"

"Entonces no hay nada que te impida decirme que si." Y no supo si fue el alcohol en su cuerpo o el deseo reprimido por tanto tiempo, pero sin dejar pasar un segundo más Niall junto sus labios con los de Louis, en lo que sería el segundo beso que ellos se daban, y nuevamente era Niall quien lo comenzaba.

* * *

Fin del cap. 5

Gracias por leer :3


	6. Chapter 6

One direction no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 6

Louis se quedo de piedra, pero luego de unos minutos apartó al rubio con brusquedad.

"¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!" Le preguntó irritado.

"Lo siento Lou, no sé que me pasó." Se disculpo Niall apenado.

Louis sólo bufó molesto, no sabía que decir.

"Vamos perdóname." El rubio trato de acercarse al menor, pero este lo alejó. "No puedes estar tan molesto, no si me correspondiste." Ante esas palabras el castaño se encogió un poco y su cara cambio de enojo a asombro.

Era verdad, le había correspondido. Si bien al principio se había quedado estático, luego de uno segundos había cerrado los ojos sin saber qué hacer y había sido ahí cuando había comenzado a responder al beso, pero eso era porque en su mente veía a alguien más que lo estaba besando.

"Pero eso fue, porque…porque pensé que eras alguien más." Dijo bajando la cabeza.

"Lo supuse… era demasiado bueno el que me correspondieras para ser verdad" Niall sonrio entristecido. "¿Y en quien pensaste?

Louis se sonrojo de golpe… ¿le diría?

"En…en…en Eleanor." Respondió luego de titubear y su mente le recriminó '_Si, claro Eleanor…acaso ella tiene los ojos verdes y el pelo riza… ¡CALLATE, CALLATE!'_ Se gritó mentalmente el castaño asustado con sus pensamientos.

"¿Eleanor? ¿Aun la quieres?" Preguntó Niall, algo le decía que Louis no estaba siendo sincero del todo o tal vez si…eso no era bueno.

"Si, mucho." Dijo Louis sin estar seguro de si era verdad o no.

"Pero si ella te engaño, ¿Cómo puedes seguir queriéndola?" Exclamó Niall.

"No lo sé, tal vez de la misma forma en que tú sigues siendo tan buen amigo del tipo al cual según tu le partirías la cara a penas lo vieras por haberse metido con mi novia." Respondió Louis con sarcasmo.

"Touché" Dijo Niall algo dolido. "Louis yo, yo te debo una explicación."

"Si, así es." Louis sonó un poco brusco, pero era porque él estaba dolido con todo eso.

"Sé que frente a ti en este momento debo parecer un hipócrita doble cara, pero es que en el fondo siempre guarde la esperanza de que no fuese Zayn el que se había involucrado con Eleanor, es mi amigo y sé que nunca haría algo así, no con querer…

"Pero lo hizo."

"Louis déjame terminar de explicarte, luego di todo lo que quieras, pero ahora hablo yo." Niall habló de forma autoritaria.

"Está bien." Respondió el menor molesto por el tono del rubio.

"Como te iba diciendo Zayn no haría algo así y yo no sabía qué hacer, porque si bien te dije todo lo que te dije sobre el tipo que se había metido con tu novia, lo hice antes de saber que ese tipo era mi mejor amigo. Si estaba furioso con él, sobre todo porque cuando te encontré ese día que lo descubriste estabas devastado y al borde del llanto y eso me enfureció, no me gusta verte triste Lou-Lou, pero tampoco podía llegar y golpear a mi amigo, no sin confirmarlo y fue ahí donde falle…no tuve el valor, el valor de preguntarle si había sido él o no, porque temía que fuese cierto…es mi mejor amigo Louis, dime ¿Cómo te sentirías si descubres que tu mejor amigo es el responsable de que la persona que amas este sufriendo? ¿Qué haces? ¿De qué lado te pones? Sé que estuvo mal de mi parte el esconderte que Zayn era mi amigo y el decirte que no lo conocía y sé que debí haberlo hablado con Zayn, pero tuve miedo, miedo de perderlos ambos…Louis, tuve miedo." Niall tenía la cabeza baja, pero eso no evito que Louis viera como el mayor derramaba algunas lágrimas.

"Ni... no debiste ocultarme nada, yo… yo no me hubiera enojado contigo si me hubieses dicho que Zayn era tu amigo, estaba enojado con él no contigo, incluso puede que si me lo hubieses dicho y que me hubieras explicado cómo era Zayn le hubiese dado una oportunidad de explicarse, pero jamás te hubiese hecho elegir entre él o yo." Louis se acerco al mayor y lo tomó de la barbilla haciéndolo levantar el rostro y entonces le limpio las lagrimas.

"Si no te hubieras enojado por eso, entonces ¿Por qué estas molesto?" Niall suspiro, Louis estaba tan cerca, tan tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

"Porque me lo ocultaste, porque me mentiste y trataste de aparentar cosas que no eras y porque negaste a tus amigos, si eres capaz de hacer eso con ellos que los conoces desde hace tiempo entonces conmigo no será diferente, ¿Cómo confío en ti?" Dijo Louis.

"Sé que estuvo mal haberlo ocultado y te pido perdón por eso, pero te negué su amistad por miedo a perderte, no por otra cosas, puedes confiar en mi Louis, de verdad que puedes hacerlo, yo jamás te dañaría, yo…yo te quiero mucho y no quiero que nada malo te pase." Niall había tomado el rostro de Louis y ahora apoyaba su frente contra la del menor.

"¿Y por qué no les constaste a los chicos que éramos amigos? ¿También podían alegarse de ti si lo hacías?" Preguntó Louis.

"No, eso fue por otra cosa, algo que no te puedo contar…pero que sabrás pronto, te lo prometo." Respondió el mayor, no podía decirle que era por Harry, eso debería decírselo el propio Styles.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio con las frentes aun unidas. Louis procesaba lo que Niall le acababa de decir y si bien se había molestado bastante con toda esa situación, ya no lo estaba porque el rubio parecía sincero y porque él no duraba mucho tiempo enojado con su amigo. Por su parte Niall sólo esperaba que Louis dijese algo, que lo perdonase en el mejor de los casos, pero el menor no decía nada.

"Entonces ¿me perdonas, Lou? " Las palabras salieron un tanto débiles de la boca del Horan.

Louis pareció pensárselo unos segundos que al rubio le parecieron horas y dijo con sencillez y con una gran sonrisa:

"Si Ni, te perdono." El rubio abrazo el menor con fuerza.

"Gracias Lou, no sé qué hubiera hecho si no perdonabas." El Horan había escondido su rostro en el hombro del menor.

"Está bien, pero no vuelvas a ocultarme nada y mucho menos vaya a mentirme ¿entendido Horan?" Preguntó Louis apartando al rubio de sí, para verle el rostro.

"Si Tomlinson, no más secretos ni mentiras."Respondió el mayor y ambos sonrieron.

…

Harry acaba de dar vuelta en su cama por millonésima vez. El haber admitido de una vez por todas que amaba a Louis le sacaba un peso de encima, pero por otra parte le acarreaba un montón de problemas más. Como lo eran el hecho de que era gay, tenía que serlo, es decir, si le gustaba un chico – ¡y qué chico!- siendo el mismo un chico es que era homosexual, no importa lo que decían sus amigos de que si sólo era uno eso no lo hacía gay, porque para él lo era mientras le gustase un chico y no le agradaba eso, o sea ¡él! ¡Harry Styles! El galán de la escuela, el que traía a todas las chicas locas ¿era gay? No tenía sentido, además ¿Qué dirían de él en el instituto? ¿Qué dirían su madre y su hermana? Y aun mas importante ¿Qué diría Louis? ¿Por qué se lo contaría?... ¿Cierto? O ¿Seguiría ocultándolo y saliendo con otras chicas? No, ya no podía, no después de haberlo admitido, no tan sólo para él, sino que también para Zayn. Ahora debía afrontar la situación, ya no podía seguir huyendo de Louis y de lo que sentía por el menor de ojos celestes, debía declararse, pero no sería fácil. Sabía que el Tomlinson no sería duro con él y que mucho menos lo repudiaría, pues no era una persona homofóbica, pero el simple hecho de que le dijese que solo podían ser amigos espantaba a Harry en sobremanera. No quería ser amigo de Louis, quería que el menor fuese suyo y no sólo en el ámbito sexual (a esta altura de sus pensamientos el de rulos se sonrojo violentamente) sino que suyo, sólo suyo. Que sólo él pudiese besarlo, que sólo él pudiese tocarlo, abrazarlo, ir de su mano, lo quería para él y para nadie más.

Harry suspiro, ¿en qué momento había llegado a eso de amar tanto a alguien? ¿Qué tenía Louis que no tenían las chicas con las que salía? Él lo sabía, sabía bien lo encantador que era el chico, lo fácil que era enamorarte de él con tan sólo una mirada de sus ojos celestes, lo mucho que te atrapaba su hermosa voz… ¡rayos! Estaba más que enamorado, si eso era posible.

Estiro su brazo y busco su celular. Miro la hora y se preguntó que estaría haciendo Louis ¿Habría llegado de su cita con Niall? ¿Estarían aun juntos? ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Sería raro si lo llamaba para saber donde estaba? Si, si lo sería, parecería novio celoso. Suspiro nuevamente y se dijo a si mismo que se relajara, eran un cuarto para las once, seguramente Louis ya estaba en casa y quien sabe tal vez hasta dormido y lo mejor era que él también se durmiera y dejase de estar pensando tanto, aunque sabía que era imposible que se durmiese a esa hora, por lo que bajo a la sala a ver un poco de televisión.

…

"Pasare por alto el hecho de que me mentiste con lo de estar ebrio." Dijo Louis separándose de Niall.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el rubio confundido.

"Que en consideración que esta promesa la hemos hecho después de que mintieras con lo de tu ebriedad, no lo tomare en cuenta, ya que no estás ebrio." Louis sonrió ante la cara de culpabilidad de su amigo.

"Lo notaste, ¿Cuándo?" El mayor tenía cara de arrepentido.

"Tenía mis dudas, pero cuando me acorralaste contra la pared con suma rapidez y total precisión supe que estabas sobrio." El menor volvió a apoyarse en la pared de su casa mientras hablaba.

"Pero un ebrio también puede reaccionar con esa violencia."Dijo Niall situándose a lado de Louis.

"Si, pero no tú. Te conozco y cuando realmente estas pasado de copas no puedes ni caminar."El Tomlinson rió ante la mirada ofendida de su amigo.

"Creo que debo irme."Dijo luego de unos segundos el mayor de los dos.

"¿Te voy a dejar?" Preguntó el castaño.

"Yo te vine a dejar a ti, además, soy el mayor que vergüenza que me deba ir a dejar un mocoso como tú." Respondió Niall molestando al otro.

"No tiene nada que ver la edad, además, no soy un mocoso. Sólo me ganas por un año."Louis hizo un puchero y Niall no puedo evitar reír.

"Aun así eres menor, por lo que para mi eres un pequeño mocoso."Revolvió los cabellos del Tomlinson de forma paternal y el otro le aparto la mano.

"¡Deja eso! ¡Que no soy un niñito! Y te iré a dejar queras o no."Alegó Louis algo molesto.

"Ya es tarde para que me vayas a dejar, pequeño Lou."Niall esquivo el golpe que su amigo intento darle.

"Puedo decirle a mamá que te llevemos en el auto."

"No quiero molestarla. Ves que eres un niño, ni si quiera puedes conducir." Siguió burlándose Niall.

"No puedo porque por mi edad no me dejan sacar licencia, pero yo ya sé manejar, a diferencia de otros que ya han reprobado el examen de manejo 2 veces." Contraatacó Louis

"Touché…eso dolió." Respondió Niall.

"No te metas conmigo Horan. Espérame aquí iré a decirle a mamá que te llevemos a casa." Y antes que el rubio pudiese reclamar, Louis entró en su casa.

…

Louis iba en el auto con su madre, acababan de ir a dejar a Niall a su casa y ahora volvían a su propia residencia en silencio, y eso incomodaba al chico. Ya de por si era raro que no fuesen hablando de lo que habían hecho en el día, pero además, sentía que este silencio era el preludio de algo malo, sobre todo, porque su madre tenía esa cara sería de cuándo lo regañaba por algo, el problema era que no recordaba haber hecho nada malo.

"¡Uh!... ¿Mamá?" Dijo apenas Louis, tratando de llamar la atención de su madre.

"¿Si?... cariño." Le respondió su progenitora, y el hecho que hubiese demorado tanto en decirle "cariño" era prueba de que estaba enojada o al menos molesta.

"¿Ocurre algo? Te notó algo amm…distante."Louis no apartaba su vista de su madre, quería estar atento a cualquier gesto de ella.

Ante esa pregunta su madre freno bruscamente y haciéndose a un lado en la calle se estaciono.

"¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí? Aún faltan algunas cuadras para llegar a casa." Al menor esto no le gustaba, pero nada de nada.

"Louis, mira yo soy muy tolerante y respeto todas las tendencias y opciones de vida, pero si hay algo que no puedo permitir es la infidelidad y el hecho de que tu…de que seas…diferente no te da derecho a tener dos…dos parejas, ¿entiendes?" Su madre había apagado el motor y le miraba seria.

"¿Pero de que estás hablando?"Preguntó totalmente confundido el Tomlinson, ¿diferente? ¿Dos parejas? ¿Infidelidad? ¡¿Qué diablos era todo eso?!

"Tú sabes bien de que estoy hablando." Al ver que su hijo negaba con la cabeza, continúo explicándose. "Louis no tiene sentido que lo sigas ocultando, debo admitir que me siento un tanto decepcionada y que me duele el saberlo, pero que seguiré queriéndote y apoyándote, porque eres mi hijo seas o no homosexual."


	7. Chapter 7

One direction no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capitulo Siete.**

— ¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? —exclamó Louis.

—No maldigas Louis, y lo supe por los acontecimientos—declaró su madre.

— ¿Qué acontecimientos? —Louis no creía lo que estaba pasando.

—Bueno, primero está este chico que te hizo la escena de celos frente a tu hermana, al parece creyó que tu hermana era tu novia y por lo que me dijo ella, él se veía muy celoso y enojado, por lo que la única explicación es que tu y él son pareja—Louis quiso alegar, pero la mujer no se lo permitió, en lugar de eso siguió hablando. —Y eso no sería TAN malo si no fuera por lo que vi después. Estaba un tanto preocupada de que no llegases a casa, porque ya era tarde y hacía frío, por lo que me asome a la ventana a ver si venias en camino cuando vi algo que me dejo en shock, tu y Niall se estaban besando en el pórtico de nuestra casa, casi me desmaye, me aleje de la ventana como pude y tu hermana me vio, me pregunto qué me pasaba y aproveche para preguntarle si el chico de esa mañana era Niall, ella dijo que no, porque a él lo conocía y que el chico era Harry Styles, un joven de ultimo año, y entonces mi corazón se dolió aun más, porque no sólo mi único hijo es homosexual sino ,que además, es un canalla infiel—La madre de Louis comenzó a llorar.

—Mamá…mamá escúchame…mamá yo te escuche, escúchame tu ahora—dijo tomándola de los hombros, ya que ella lo único que hacía era llorar y negar con la cabeza.

—Está bien—dijo asintiendo y limpiándose las lágrimas, aunque más seguían brotando.

—No soy homosexual, quiero que te quede claro, no lo soy—Louis dijo aquello con firmeza.

— ¿Pero entonces, el chico, los celos, el beso? —preguntó su madre.

—Sólo son un montón de circunstancias que se dieron por separadas, pero que si las juntas da por resultado eso que pensaste tú, pero créeme todo esto no es más que un gran malentendido. Harry y yo no somos pareja, sólo soy su tutor de matemáticas y la razón por la que hoy en la mañana hizo todo ese escándalo, es porque pensó que yo había tenido una cita y eso lo molesto, porque él no había podido tener la suya por culpa del reforzamiento, solo eso—explicó Louis.

—Bueno, puede ser, pero y ¿Niall? ¿Qué hay de él y del hecho de que se estaban besando? —preguntó la madre de Louis, pero ahora un poco más calmada.

—No, nos estábamos besando, lo que pasa es que…tropezó, si eso tropezó con el escalón y se fue hacia adelante y chocó conmigo y por accidente me "beso", pero nada más, somos amigos, muy bueno amigos, nada más—respondió Louis tratando de sonar convincente, no podía decirle a su madre que Niall lo había besado, porque había querido hacerlo, ya que tendría que entrar en explicaciones como que el rubio era gay y que gustaba de él y con todo eso de que su madre lo creía gay a él no era un buen momento, además, aun si su madre no era homofóbica había una cosa que no soportaría y es que "su Louis" fuese homosexual y si veía que la heterosexualidad de su pequeño se veía afectada por alguien, haría que ese alguien se alejase, en otras palabras, no permitiría que siguiese viendo a Niall.

— ¡Mmm! —La mujer pareció pensárselo por unos segundos y finalmente respondió. —Me alegro que no sea todo como yo lo pensé, tal vez soy muy dramática o veo demasiadas telenovelas—dijo y ambos, madre e hijo rieron.

—Si puede ser eso—dijo Louis más aliviado, su madre le había creído, no se sentía bien por mentirle, pero había sido necesario.

—Louis, prométeme una cosa—Su madre encendido el motor y se aparto de la orilla.

— ¿Qué cosa mamá? —preguntó el menor.

—Que nunca me decepcionaras—Su voz sonó extraña y Louis no pudo ver su cara para saber que sentía, pero por un minuto no supo que responder ¿qué no la decepcionara? Eso quería decir ¿que no se volviese homosexual? Porque eso era de lo que hablaban y porque esa sería su mayor decepción.

—Lo prometo mamá—dijo y se sintió extraño, no era algo que él pudiese controlar, pero lo haría, después de todo, nunca le había llamado la atención un chico y no creía que eso fuese a pasarle ahora.

Luego de eso las cosas se volvieron más cómodas entre ambos e hicieron el último trayecto conversando como siempre.

…

Louis estaba por entrar en su cuarto cuando su madre lo detuvo.

—Estaba pensando amor, ¿por qué no invitas a Harry a la casa mañana?

Louis se detuvo en seco y miró a su madre extrañado ¿invitar a Harry? ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en el Styles? Su mamá nunca le había propuesto eso con ninguno de sus otros "pupilos" o amigos, a excepción de Liam y Niall obviamente, pero prefirió no pensárselo mucho y respondió:

—Sí, podría ser. Sé lo propondré mañana.


	8. Chapter 8

One direction no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho.**

— ¡Niall eres un genio! —exclamó Zayn esa mañana cuando se encontró con su amigo.

—Eso es algo que todos saben, pero dime ¿por qué te diste cuenta? —El rubio se dejo caer sin ánimos en su pupitre, se sentía anímicamente mal.

—Tu plan, ese de ya sabes el plan…el plan… ¡Larry! Tu plan Larry ha funcionado antes de lo esperado—contaba Zayn realmente animado.

—No voy a poder continuar—dijo Niall cortando la emoción de su amigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no vas a poder? Pero si está funcionando, no podemos dejarlo ahora—habló el moreno, sintiéndose alterado.

—No puedo seguir, no puedo…ayer lo bese, lo bese nuevamente, no resisto,…no podre—Niall oculto su rostro en sus manos sintiéndose devastado.

— ¿Cómo que lo besaste? Niall eso… ¿Niall estás bien? Amigo no debes sentirte mal, yo…yo sabía que esto iba a pasar—Zayn se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazó por los hombros.

—Quiero ayudarlos, de verdad que quiero hacerlo, pero me es imposible el no quererlo para mí—sollozaba el Horan.

—No tienes que hacerlo, mucho menos si te lastima—Le dijo Zayn mientras le daba palmaditas de aliento.

—Son mis amigos, quiero ayudarles.

—Que se den cuenta solos—_Al menos Harry ya lo hizo_, pensó el Malik.

—No lo harán, son testarudos y obstinados, necesitan un empujón y como amigos debemos ayudarlos—dijo el rubio dejando de llorar y cambiando a una pose de determinación.

—Pero que cambiante eres—comentó Zayn.

En eso vieron llegar a Harry, el cual no venia solo, porque en la puerta se despidió de Liam.

— ¡Hey Harold! —Lo llamó Zayn y el de rulos le saludó con la mano y se acerco a ellos.

— ¿Qué hay chicos? —dijo sentándose junto a Niall.

—Nada nuevo, dime ¿Qué hacías con Liam? —preguntó curioso el rubio.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Buscaba información directa sobre Louis—dijo Zayn.

—Nada de eso, él me quería decir algo—respondió Harry recordando lo que le había dicho el amigo de su tutor.

Liam se había un poco más abalanzado sobre Harry apenas este entro en el instituto. Y comenzó con una charla de que "más le valía no aprovecharse de Louis ni estar con él por interés, que por nada del mundo lo ilusionase con una amistad falsa, y que si llegaba a lastimar al Tomlinson se las vería con él." Harry se las arreglo para dejarle en claro a Liam que no pensaba dañar al oji azul, y que no se preocupase por eso y luego de un poco más de jurarle al Payne que no tenia malas intenciones, el castaño lo dejo en paz y se despidió de manera amistosa. El Styles se dio cuenta de que lo que le había contado Niall sobre el amigo de Louis era verdad, ese chico era súper sobrepotector con el Tomlinson, incluso más que él, pero había una diferencia, Liam lo hacía como un padre o hermano mayor y Harry por celos. Celos que por cierto le recordaban que él estaba verdadera, loca, profunda, estúpida y completamente enamorado de Louis y que después de la charla de Liam lo mejor tal vez era olvidarse de eso, es decir, no estaba bien, para nada bien que él estuviera con Louis. No tenía sentido y estaba mal visto, y además, Tomlinson jamás le correspondería, lo mejor era olvidarlo.

— ¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¡Oye, responde Harold! —dijo Zayn tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó el de rulos.

—Te has quedado pegado cuando te preguntamos qué hacías con Liam—respondió Niall.

— ¡Ah! Eso, nada…me habló sobre algo de no sé muy bien, no tiene importancia—dijo Harry restándole importancia a todo.

—Bien, lo que si importa es que por fin el gran Harry Styles admitió que está enamorado de su sexy tutor—anunció Zayn feliz.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es enserio?! —preguntó asombrado el rubio.

—Si —No—respondieron Zayn y Harry simultáneamente.

— ¿Cómo que no? —preguntó el moreno molesto.

—No estoy enamorado de Louis—contestó Harry.

—No bromees bro, ayer mismo lo dijiste—Zayn estaba algo alterado, ¿Por qué Harry lo negaba ahora?

—Estaba siguiéndote el juego, ¿No me digas que te lo creíste? —dijo Harry y comenzó a reír. Zayn se enojo y le reclamó, pero Niall notó algo, la risa de su amigo era un tanto forzada.

—_Liam_—pensó Niall, al ver la situación y entonces se le ocurrió algo.

—Bueno, no importa que haya sido un juego—dijo haciendo que sus dos amigos dejasen de discutir entre ellos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Zayn confundió mientras Harry sólo miraba al rubio.

—Es que si Harry no quiere a Louis entonces no debo sentirme culpable y puedo salir con él cuando quiera y entonces volverlo mi novio—explicó el Horan con una tranquila sonrisa y vio como Zayn quedaba algo descolocado y como Harry parecía que acaba de ser golpeado.

—Nnn…no…no hablas enserio ¿cierto? —preguntó a penas Harry.

—Claro que hablo enserio, ya te lo dije Harry, amo a Louis y contigo fuera del camino es sólo mío— El rubio notó como Harry quiso decir algo, pero no llego a hacerlo, pues el profesor llego y dio por finalizada toda charla hasta el receso.

Una vez que sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la primera hora de clases, Zayn y Harry se voltearon hacia a Niall y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—Explícate Horan.

Por su parte el rubio los miro confuso, había estado dormitando durante la clase, por lo que aun estaba algo dormido.

— ¿Qué quieren? —Preguntó con tono lento y adormilado.

— ¿Qué es eso de que harás a Louis tu novio? —Se adelantó el Styles.

—Pues es lo que es, quiero a ese chico para mi ¿lo entiendes Styles? Haré que me ame y luego seremos felices y nos compraremos una casa en los suburbios y viviremos juntos por siempre. —Respondió Niall y se volvió a acomodar para dormir. Había pasado mala noche, ya que luego de lo pasado con el Tomlinson se había estado mortificando hasta la madrugada por su precipitada forma de actuar.

Harry iba a contestar algo hasta que escucho como el resto de sus compañeros que estaban en la sala comenzaban a exclamar varias cosas: "¡OMG! Mira, pero que chico más guapo." "¿Quién es?" "¿De qué curso es?" "Creo que se llama Louis." "¿Tendrá novia?" "Si es Louis, Louis Tomlinson el chico de tercero que esta para comérselo." "¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?" Y los comentarios seguían y seguían.

Harry se dio vuelta a penas escucho que se nombraba al menor y lo vio parado en la puerta con una expresión abochornada, parecía buscar algo o alguien y al parecer ese alguien era Harry, pues apenas lo vio su rostro se ilumino y diciendo un cortes "permiso" Entro en el salón y camino hacia el de rulos.

—Hola. —Saludo con énfasis al Styles.

—Hola Lou —respondió con igual entusiasmo el mayor.

— ¿Lou? —Se escucho la somnolienta voz de Niall, quien había despertado al escuchar al menor.

—Hola Ni —dijo Louis sonriendo antes su dormido amigo.

— ¿Qué te trae por acá Lou? —preguntó Harry una vez que se dieron cuenta de que Niall no respondería nada.

—Necesito decirte, más bien proponerte algo —respondió Louis dando una leve mirada de reojo a Zayn, mirada que no paso desapercibida por el moreno quien le sonrio, aunque claramente no tuvo respuesta por parte del Tomlinson.

— ¿Qué es Louis? —pregunto el de rulos interesado, si el menor había ido hasta su sala a buscarlo debía ser algo importante.

— ¿Acaso vas a proponerle matrimonio? ¿No eres muy joven para eso, Tomlinson? —Intervino Zayn ganadose un golpe por parte de Harry y una mirada vacía cortesía de Louis.

—No nada de eso, quería proponerte que hoy fuésemos a mi casa después de clases he hiciésemos el reforzamiento allá —explicó el de ojos celestes.

— ¿Me estas invitando a tu casa? —preguntó Harry anonadado y apenas escuchó como Louis le decía que si, pues miro al resto de sus compañeros quienes apenas habían visto que Louis se acercaba a Harry habían guardado silencio para saber qué pasaba. El de rulos pudo escuchar como el resto de la clase comenzaba a murmura diciendo: "¿Lo invito a su casa?" "¿Por qué?" "¿Será gay?" "No, ha salido con varias chicas." "Sería una lástima que ambos fuesen gays." "Más que una lástima, un desperdicio los dos chicos más guapos del instituto gays, me muero."

Harry bufó molesto ante los cometarios que sólo le afirmaban que él y Louis no podían comenzar una relación, volvió a mirar al menor quien esperaba su respuesta.

—Sí. —dijo Harry mirando a Louis y le sonrió.

— ¿Si? Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo de hacer tu REFORZAMIENTO de matemáticas en mi casa? —preguntó el castaño poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra reforzamiento, pues lo comentarios hechos por los compañeros de Harry no habían pasado inadvertidos por él.

—Sí, ¿Nos vemos a la salida? —dijo Harry y el menor asintió con la cabeza.

—Hasta luego —exclamó el menor y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta escuchando como todos comentaban aliviados –especialmente las chicas- que él y Harry sólo tenían una relación tutor-alumno.

Louis ya casi salía del aula cuando Zayn le gritó:

—Espera Louis, necesito hablar contigo. —Por un momento pareció que el menor iba a seguir su camino sin prestarle atención al moreno, pero lentamente se volteo hacia donde estaba Zayn y dijo:

— ¿De qué trata? —Su voz fue fría y a Harry le sorprendió que fuese el mismo chico que él encontraba tan cálido y agradable.

— ¡Uh! Aquí no. Salgamos a dar una vuelta y lo hablamos —propuso el Malik y Louis aceptó.

—Está bien, pero rápido, el siguiente periodo ya va a comenzar. —Y así ambos salieron del aula.

Harry quiso seguirlos, pero se contuvo. Esos dos tenían cosas que arreglar y lo mejor era que él no se entrometiese. Miro a su amigo quien dormía y no pudo sentirse un poco molesto con él, sus palabras anteriores aun estaban en la mente del de rulos.

…

—Louis, te debo una disculpa —dijo Zayn a penas estuvieron lejos del salón.

— ¿Eso crees, Malik? —preguntó el menor con tono duro.

—Sí, yo no debí meterme con tu novia, pero en mi defensa no sabía que ella tenía novio —explico Zayn y vio como Louis no le creía.

—Es verdad —agregó y continuo: —Mira pueden decir lo que quieran de mi, que soy un vago, pendenciero, que salgo con cada chica que se me cruce, pero jamás, jamás interfiero en una relación si la chica tiene novio entonces esta fuera de mi alcance, te lo aseguro. —Zayn expuso todo eso, esperando que el menor le creyese.

Al cabo de unos minutos Louis suspiro y dijo:

—Quisiera no creerte, pero me temo que no puedo negar que es cierto y que la mayor culpable fue ella —el Tomlinson bajo la vista y prosiguió: —Ella me dijo que te busco, porque sentía que yo no la amaba lo suficiente o por lo menos no se lo demostraba. Creo que todo este tiempo te tome rencor cuando el verdadero culpable soy yo.

—No Louis, yo tengo mi culpa después de todo estuve con tu novia, pero tú no tienes culpa alguna, que ella no allá sabido apreciarte es su problema —dijo el moreno y le dio unas palmaditas de aliento en el hombro al menor.

—Gracias, pero tal vez de verdad no supe amarla —comentó Louis cabizbajo.

—De eso nada, tú realmente sabes cómo amar a alguien, es sólo que ella no era la indicada, ya verás amiga como esa persona para ti llegara —Le animo el mayor.

—Sabes, no eres tan mal persona después de todo —dijo Louis sonriéndole a Zayn.

—Sólo es mi apariencia de chico malo, en el fondo soy un buen tipo —dijo Zayn y le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué dices? ¿Me perdonas? Podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y empezar de cero —propuso el moreno y extendió su mano para estrecharla con el otro chico.

Louis le miró y pareció pensárselo uno minutos, pero al final estrecho su mano con Zayn y dijo:

—Sí, te perdono.

Zayn sonrio, Louis no era un tipo rencoroso y eso era bueno, pues presentía que ellos podían llevarse bien.

…

— ¿Qué se supone que hacías con Malik? —preguntó Liam a Louis a penas este se despido de Zayn antes de entrar en su salón.

—Hablábamos —respondió Louis.

— ¿Y se puede saber que hacías hablando con ese tipo? —siguió preguntando Liam de manera molesta.

—Es un gran tipo ¿sabes? —dio por respuesta el Tomlinson.

—No me digas que ahora serás su amigo —exclamó son sarcasmo.

—Puede que sí, no veo porque no —dijo Louis y sacó sus cosas para la clase.

Liam bufó y pensó:

—_Todo esto tiene que ver con ese Styles, yo sabía que no era bueno que se acercase a Louis, pero ya verá ese tipo tendrá que entender si o si que él y sus amigos deben alegarse de Louis._ — La clase comenzó y Liam no presto mucha atención, pues pensaba como apartar a Styles y a sus amigos del Tomlinson.

…

El día paso con su relativa rapidez y para cuando Harry se dio cuenta se encontraba nuevamente ante la elegante fachada de la casa de Louis.

—Tienes una hermosa casa —Exclamó el mayor, mientras el dueño de casa abría la puerta.

—Pero si ni siquiera has entrado —exclamó Louis riendo.

—No, pero la fachada es hermosa —explicó el de rulos.

—Ah ya, si bueno….emm…pasa —dijo Louis y dejo pasar a Harry a su casa. Una vez a dentro el de rulos quedo más que sorprendido, pues la casa de Louis era grandísima y tenía una decoración arrebatadora. Se notaba que eran muebles caros, alfombras finas, empastados de diseñador, lámparas colgantes de las más caras. Louis vivía en una casa de ricos, y no sólo eso, pues eso quería decir que Louis era una persona adinerada

Antes de que Harry pudiese exclamar algo, aprecio una hermosa mujer que dijo:

—Bienvenido Harry, yo soy Jay la mamá de Louis. —Harry miro a la señora y la saludo cortésmente. Louis por su parte se sintió preocupado, su mamá tenía esa mirada de estar planeado algo, algo que de seguro no sería agradable para él ni par Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

One direction no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve**

—Mucho gusto. Veo que ya sabe mi nombre, pero de todas maneras, soy Harry Styles y su hijo es mi tutor de matemáticas —dijo el de rulos estrechando la mano de la madre de Louis, no estaba acostumbrado a saludar así a las madres de sus amigos o conocidos, pero algo le decía que con Jay uno no podía llegar y tomarse la libertad de saludarla con un beso y un abrazo a la primera.

—Me alegra mucho conocerte, me han hablado mucho de ti —dijo Jay con una sonrisa a lo mona lisa.

Louis se movió algo inquieto, algo tramaba su madre.

— ¿De verdad? —Harry miro a Louis y no pudo reprimir un sonrojo. ¿Louis hablaba de él con su madre?

—Si al parecer, eres mi supuesto "yerno". —El tono de la mujer hizo que el color abandonara el rostro del Styles.

Así que era eso. Era obvio, ¿Por qué Louis hablaría de él? No es como que el Tomlinson gustara de él ni nada, era un tonto por emocionarse.

—Eso…je je je…fue sólo un mal entendido —explico Harry sintiéndose incomodo. La madre de Louis lo ponía nervioso. No era ni parecida al menor, se veía fría y calculadora, como analizándolo.

—Sí, ya me lo aclararon y créeme Harry, estoy muy feliz de que sólo fuese un mal entendido, no me tomes a mal, no te vez mal muchacho ni nada, pero mi Louis se merece a una CHICA ejemplar.

Harry notó el especial énfasis en la palabra chica y se estremeció ¿Ella lo sabía? Pero ¿Cómo?

Louis se harto de todo eso y salió en defensa del otro chico.

—Ya esta bueno mamá, déjalo en paz y si no te molesta iremos a estudiar — El castaño le dio un dura mirada a su madre y luego le hizo señas al de rulos para que lo siguiera.

Harry dudo unos segundos, pero luego le siguió. No quería seguir hablando con la madre de Louis.

— ¿Por qué te enojas Boo bear? Solo digo la verdad, ¿no lo crees tú Harry? ¿Qué mi pequeño boo bear se merece una chica digna de él?

Ambos chicos se detuvieron y fue el de ojos celestes el primero en hablar.

— ¡Mamá! ¡No me digas así! —Exclamó molesto y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Harry casi se muere de ternura, se veía tan dulce.

— ¿Por qué? Siempre te he llamado así Boo —dijo Jay fingiendo inocencia.

—Sí, pero no delante de otras personas, es vergonzoso y ya estoy grande. —Seguía alegando el Tomlinson. Su acompañante no pudo reprimir una risa si hasta hacia pucheritos e inflaba las mejillas, definitivamente Louis era un ternura con patas.

— ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? —dijo Louis increpando a Harry.

—De nada, no te sulfures "boo bear" —Harry soltó otra carcajada y Louis enrojeció aún más.

—Harry aún no me responde —Jay cortó la risa del moreno al decir eso.

—Pues, si…estoy de acuerdo…Louis se merece la mejor chica. —Se sintió incomodo y algo dolido al decir eso, Louis merecía una chica, una CHICA y él obviamente no lo era.

—Suficiente, nos vamos —Louis tomó a Harry del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo hasta unas grandes y hermosas escaleras al final del hall hasta que su madre lo detuvo.

— ¿A dónde van? —interrogó.

—A mi habitación a estudiar ¿A dónde mas iríamos? —dijo Louis y se reprimió de exclamar un "¡dah!" a su madre no le gustaría eso.

— ¿Los dos solos? — volvió a impedirles irse.

—Si ¿acaso vez a alguien más con nosotros? — Ok iba a ser difícil reprimir el sarcasmo, su madre estaba haciendo preguntas muy obvias.

—No me parece, es más te lo prohíbo —sentenció Jay.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó Louis.

—Lo que oíste, te prohíbo ir a tu cuarto a solas con Harry.

Louis miro incrédulo a su madre, pero ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni que fuese a hacer algo malo con Harry ¡iban a estudiar! ¡A ESTUDIAR! Su madre lo alteraba, primero que invitase a Harry, luego lo amedrentaba y ahora esto, después ¿Qué? ¿Qué lo echase de su casa? Él amaba mucho a su madre, pero se estaba comportando realmente insoportable.

—Puedo saber ¿Por qué no podemos? —preguntó Louis lo más calmado que pudo.

—Porque no me parece apropiado, irán a la sala y sin reclamos Louis.

El menor refunfuño y volvió a jalar a Harry, esta vez hacia una puerta que había al lado izquierdo. Entraron en una gran habitación de paredes blancas con grandes ventanas enmarcadas por grandes cortina color azul rey. El suelo era de color marfil y en el centro había una gran y alfombra redonda del mismo color que las cortinas, a simple vista parecía terciopelo. También había unos sillones color moca y una mesa de centro de color caoba. En la pared del fondo había una gran chimenea y sobre esta un cuadro donde salían siete personas, Harry sólo reconoció a tres: Louis, la hermana de Louis que había confundido con una novia y a Jay, el resto eran otras tres chicas (dos de ellas eran idénticas) y un hombre. Esa era la familia de Louis, una muy numerosa sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la suya sólo constaba con su madre, su hermana y él. Además, de eso en la habitación había una gran cantidad de adornos, lámparas hermosas y varios trofeos.

Harry miraba todo asombrado, llegaba a sentirse pequeño e insignificante ante tanta belleza y tan absorto estaba en contemplar todo que no se dio cuenta cuando Louis lo llevo hasta el sofá y lo sentó.

—Perdona el comportamiento de mi madre, ella no es así, siempre es amable y amorosa, pero últimamente ha andado algo rara —se excusó el menor por su madre mientras sacaba sus libros.

—Nnn… no importa, no te preocupes —le respondió el Styles algo cortado.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Louis al notar la respuesta de Harry.

— ¡Tienes un casa hermosa! ¡Esta sala es tan…tan asombrosa! —exclamó el de rulos haciendo que Louis enrojeciera violentamente.

—Gra…gracias —respondió el menor abochornado.

— ¿Esas son tus hermanas y tu padre? — preguntó Harry indicando el retrato.

—Sí, Lottie la mayor, la que viste el otro día, luego esta Fizzy y las gemelas Daisy y Phoebe y mi padrastro Mark —le respondió.

—Oh! ¿Y qué paso con tu padre? —preguntó intrigado Harry, aunque luego se arrepintió ¿y si su padre había muerto?

—Él y mi madre se separaron hace un tiempo —respondió el Tomlinson sin inmutarse.

—Ah ya… ¿y aún hablas con él? —Harry acomodo sus cosas también, hoy les tocaba estudiar "Interés compuesto."

—No, no tengo una buena relación con él. —Esta vez notó que Louis se ponía más serio. —De todas formas, para mi Mark es mi padre, lo veo como tal y lo quiero como tal.

Harry iba a responder cuando alguien más le interrumpió.

—Y lo mejor es que lo recuerdes, en esta casa no se habla de Troy y mucho menos con Louis — la voz de Jay era fría.

— ¿Mamá? —preguntó Louis extrañado.

—Vengo a hacerles compañía mientras estudian —dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó frente a los chicos en uno de los sillones individuales.

Ambos chicos se miraron y Louis suspiro tomando su libro para comenzar, más Harry se estremeció, Jay lo intimidaba, sentía que ella sabía que le gustaba su hijo y sentía que no le gustaba eso.

…

Horas después, los chicos habían terminado de estudiar y Harry había preguntado donde estaba el baño. Louis le había indicado y el de rulos salió de la sala.

—Interesante chico ese Harry —dijo Jay cuando el chico había salido.

—Has estado muy pesada con él ¿por qué? —le recriminó Louis.

—Ese chico no te conviene, apenas termines de hacerle la ayudantía aléjate de él — dio por respuesta su madre.

— ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? No lo conoces —dijo Louis algo molesto.

— ¿No ves como te mira? Ese chico no tiene buenas intensiones contigo —dijo su madre alterándose un poco.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Louis también se estaba alterando.

—Ese chico te mira con lujuria, te desea —soltó Jay y Louis se sonrojo, pero ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando su madre?

— ¡¿Qué?! No digas tonterías mamá —respondió el menor un tanto cortado, eso era vergonzoso ¿Cómo podía su madre llegar y decirlo?

—No digo tonterías, es verdad. Tú no te das cuenta, él te mira con deseo y eso no me agrada, supe que es un mujeriego, tal vez sólo quiera poder ac…

—¡Calla! ¡Cállate, ya no sigas! ¡No es cierto, no quiero hablar de eso! —explotó Louis, eso era más de lo que Louis podía aguantar.

—Pero…

— ¡No quiero, ya basta! — siguió gritando Louis.

— ¡NO ME GRITES LOUIS! ¡SOY TU MADRE! — exclamó Jay fuera de sus casillas e iba agregar algo más, pero Harry entró en ese momento.

El de ojos verdes se sintió incomodo, había escuchado los gritos de Louis y ahora que entraba vio a ambos, madre e hijo muy sulfurados, era realmente algo incomodo, te daban ganas de no estar ahí.

—Este…como ya terminamos creo…creo que me iré a mi casa —dijo Harry guardando sus cosas, lo mejor era irse antes de que otro conflicto empezara.

—Para nada, quédate he mandado a preparar la cena, tienes que quedarte a cenar con nosotros, luego yo te voy a dejar a casa —respondió Jay sonriendo nuevamente, como si no hubiese estado enojada.

— ¿De verdad? No quiero ser una molestia —Harry no entendía bien a esa mujer.

—De verdad, por favor quédate — habló la madre de Louis con tono dulce.

—Está bien —respondió el de rulos.

— ¡Esplendido! Iré a ver que todo se esté haciendo como debe ser, con permiso. —Y diciendo eso, Jay salió de la habitación.

Louis suspiro y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Harry se sintió mal, al parecer su visita había traído problemas.

—Louis yo…

—Lo siento —le interrumpió el menor.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, le había robado las palabras de la boca.

—Realmente lo lamento. Siento todo esto, debes sentirte bien incomodo con esto, no era mi intención que la pasases tan mal — Louis apartó sus manos de su rostro y miró a Harry a los ojos, el mayor notó que estaba realmente arrepentido.

—No te preocupes, está bien aunque me siento un tanto este… no muy querido por aquí —dijo Harry y luego rió para restar tensión, para eso y para no dejarse llevar por las ganas de cortar toda distancia con el menor y ver mucho más de cerca esos ojos tan hechizantes y de paso obviamente besarle.

— ¡Já! Es mucho mejor estudiar en tu casa, tu madre no se pone neurótica ni paranoica como la mía — dijo Louis.

— ¿Paranoica? —preguntó el Styles intrigado.

—Sí, ¿puedes crees que ella piensa que tu gustas de mi? —dijo Louis y rió un poco.

— ¿Si? Je je…que loca idea tiene tu madre ¿y de dónde sacó eso? —preguntó el de rulos fingiendo diversión. Lo sabía, Jay había logrado –de alguna forma- darse cuenta lo que él sentía por Louis.

—Según ella tú me miras con deseo, ¿puedes creerlo? No sé qué pasa con mi madre en estos días —Louis volvió a reír, pero lo que no notaba Harry es que el menor también lo hacía fingidamente.

—Ja ja ja… las madres y sus locas ideas —Harry no podía creerlo ¿tan obvio era?

Louis dejo de reír y miró un tanto dolido a Harry, era obvio que no era cierto, el mayor no gustaba de él, pero algo dentro del castaño esperaba que si fuese verdad, porque tenía que admitirlo no sabía cómo ni por qué ni mucho menos cuando, pero se había no sabía si exactamente enamorado o no, pero que sentía algo por Harry estaba claro y tenía la pequeña esperanza de que el de rulos sintiese lo mismo, pero al parecer no era así.

Harry notó que Louis no reía y le miro.

— ¿Sucede algo? —peguntó preocupado al verle algo triste.

—No es verdad ¿cierto? —dijo Louis con la voz apagada.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender el mayor.

—Lo que dice mi madre, ¿no es verdad cierto? —preguntó aún con una pizca de esperanza que se rehusaba a morir.

—Pues…—Harry no sabía que decir, si le decía la verdad podría espantarle y si le mentía, no sabía qué pasaría si le mentía. — Esto será algo un poco difícil de "digerir", pero…

Justo cuando Harry iba a admitir que le gustaba el menor, entró un sirviente avisando que la cena estaba lista y que los esperaban en el comedor. Louis dio las gracias y le dijo que podía retirarse, que ellos iban enseguida.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó una vez el mayordomo había salido.

—Nada…vamos a cenar —dijo Harry y se levantó rápidamente.

Louis miro como Harry salía y suspiro antes de seguir al Styles.

Llegaron al comedor y en la mesa se encontraban sólo la madre y una chica a la que Harry no pudo identificar, no era una de las chicas del retrato. Era de ojos marrones, pelo castaño con ondas, muy bonita. Iba a saludarla cuando Louis quien llegaba en ese momento a la habitación exclamó:

— ¡¿Qué hace ella acá?!

Harry vio como el menor lucía enojado y como la chica se encogía.

—Louis no seas grosero y saluda como corresponde — dijo Jay.

—No, ¿Cómo la invitas después de lo hizo? — alegó el castaño.

Harry no entendía nada, ¿Quién era la chica? ¿Por qué Louis parecía odiarla? ¿Qué había hecho?

—Eso pasó hace tiempo ya, y sólo fue un error. Eleanor está muy arrepentida de eso ¿verdad? — dijo la madre de Louis y la chica asintió.

Harry comprendió de inmediato, era la ex novia de Louis.

— ¡No te entiendo! Siempre alegas que odias la infidelidad, pero a ella se lo perdonas, ¿Por qué haces eso? —Louis se había vuelto a alterar, su madre estaba realmente sacándolo de las casillas.

—Porque ella es la chica para ti, sólo se equivoco, debes perdonarla —explicó Jay.

— ¡Eso no lo sabes! ¡No quiero comer con ella! — Louis era consciente de que estaba actuando como un niñito consentido, pero realmente no quería que Eleanor estuviera ahí, ya era suficiente tener que verla en el colegio como para, que además, tuviese que aguantarla en su casa.

—Vamos Louis no seas rencoroso ¿Qué harás irte? —preguntó su madre divertida.

—Si eso haré o ella o yo, no lo dos —sentenció el Tomlinson.

—Eleanor no se irá, Louis así que…

—Perfecto, Harry nos vamos, Jaime trae las cosas de Harry —Louis tomó a Harry del brazo y antes de que Jay dijese algo ambos salieron del comedor.

Llegaron a la puerta principal y el mayordomo llego casi corriendo con las cosas de Styles y se las pasó. Louis soltó un seco "gracias" y con los gritos de Jay llamándoles que volvieran como fondo, salieron.

—Tendras problemas —dijo Harry mientras avanzaban por la calle.

—Sí, pero valdrá la pena —respondió Louis sonriendo.

—Puede ser, pero no quiero tener que ir a tu funeral —dijo Harry riendo.

—Con mi madre pensando cosas raras de ti, de mas que no te invitan —Louis y Harry rieron aún más fuerte.

Caminaron hablando tranquilamente hasta llegar a la casa de Harry.

—No debiste venir hasta acá, ahora no podre dormir pensando en que te fuiste solo —dijo Harry una vez llego a su puerta.

—Ya estoy grande nada me pasara —respondió Louis.

—No lo sé "Boo bear" no me perdonaría si te pasase algo —bromeó Harry y el menor enrojecí.

—No me llames así — alegó Louis inflando las mejillas.

— ¿Por qué? Es perfecto para ti, eres tan tierno —Harry el apretó las mejillas y Louis refunfuño apartándolo.

— ¡Ya déjame Styles! — exclamó el Tomlinson.

— ¿Ahora soy Styles? No te enojes Tomlinson — dijo el de rulos riéndose.

—No me hagas enojar entonces, Styles —respondió el menor.

—Eres un caso, ya nos vemos. Veté derecho a tu casa, nada de pasarte por ahí —le aconsejó Harry con falso tono maternal.

—No lo sé, estaba pensado en hacerle una visita a Niall —dijo el menor teniendo una idea, quería ver cómo reaccionaba Harry ante eso.

Como era de esperarse el semblante de Harry cambio de inmediato ¿Cómo que ver a Niall? Otra vez los celos bulleron en su interior.

—De eso nada, lo vez mañana en el colegio —le ordenó.

—Pero es que quiero continuar algo que comenzamos en nuestra salida de ayer y no puedo hacerlo en el instituto —respondió Louis, había notado que Harry se ponía celoso y eso le había hecho gracia. Lo presionaría un poco más antes de aclararle que sólo jugaba.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué eso que quieres continuar? ¿Qué hicieron en su cita ustedes dos? —preguntó Harry alarmado.

— ¡Oh! Harry esas son cosas que no se dicen —Louis le giño un ojo de forma cómplice y el mayor comenzó a pasarse un montón de ideas de que podía ser.

El de rulos estaba visiblemente celoso, con que habían hecho algo que no se decía, ese Niall se las vería con él. Estaba pensando en cómo torturaría a su amigo cuando Louis comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y eso descoloco a Harry.

—Vieras tu cara, te los has creído jajajaja eres un ingenuo Styles — Louis se tomó el abdomen mientras reía.

— ¿Estabas bromeando? —Preguntó Harry sorprendido y al ver que el menor asentía agregó —pero que maldito eres, me asústate.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que me quede con Niall y no contigo? —dijo Louis sin pensárselo.

—Exactamente, ese es mi mayor miedo — contesto Harry sin percatarse de lo sincero que estaba siendo.

Luego de eso se quedaron en silencio, acaban de analizar sus palabras habían dicho mucho diciendo nada.

—Este…yo ya me voy, nos vemos mañana —dijo Louis algo incomodo.

—Sí, cuídate — Harry abrió los brazos y Louis le abrazó.

—Te quiero —soltó sin más el Styles, porque era verdad y porque los amigos también se dicen te quiero ¿no es cierto?

Louis se asombro de eso, pero le dijo:

—Yo también te quiero —y apretó un poco más el abrazó, luego le soltó y se alejó despidiéndose con la mano.

Louis se alejó por la calle, Harry se quedo en la puerta viéndolo alejarse. Ambos tenían las mejillas rosadas y los corazones acelerados, ambos sonreían y ambos –aun con inseguridades- por fin se daban cuenta de que estaban enamorados.


	10. Chapter 10

One direction no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capitulo Diez**

— ¿Niall?...Niall no me importa si está dormido, si esta en el baño, si estas con alguien, si estas haciéndolo con alguien este instante, o si estas en cualquier otra cosa, porque tienes que escucharme si o si. —Harry había saludado a su madre y a su hermana y luego había corrido a su cuarto para así poder llamar a su amigo con privacidad.

— ¡Cielos Harry! No estaba haciendo nada de eso, en todo caso si estuviese con alguien no te hubiese contestado —respondió el rubio.

—No me interesa, sólo escúchame, porque quiero que te quede bien claro lo que voy a decirte —Harry se sentía un tanto nervioso, pero estaba decidido.

—Dispara —dio por respuesta el otro chico.

—Aléjate de Louis.

— ¿Qué ahora tu también estas con esas? —preguntó el Horan al escuchar esas palabras que le recordaban a Liam.

—No te estoy prohibiendo ser su amigo, pero no quiero que lo sigas pretendiendo —Harry dejaría en claro algunas cosas.

— ¿Y eso por qué, Styles? —Niall intentaba sonar serio y dolido, pero estaba emocionado ¿Acaso su amigo por fin lo admitiría?

—Porque Louis es mío, sólo mío — respondió Harry con voz firme.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Aw! No puedo creérmelo ¿por fin ustedes dos son novios? ¡Soy la persona más feliz del mundo, Harry es la mejor noticia que…

—Espera, espera bájale a tu emoción, no somos novios — le interrumpió el de rulos.

— ¿No? Y entonces ¿Por qué dices que es tuyo? —preguntó el rubio confundido.

—Porque, porque me gusta…no gustar es muy poco, porque lo amo y si bien aun no somos novios, yo…yo definitivamente se lo pediré pronto así que olvídate de él, Horan —sentenció Harry sintiéndose un poco mal, no debía ser tan duro con su amigo, no era su culpa querer al Tomlinson, pero antes de poder pedir perdón el rubio habló:

—No es necesario que me lo digas Styles, yo desistí de él hace tiempo —Niall tenía un sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

— ¿Pero entonces por qué…—comenzó preguntando Harry.

— ¿Por qué actué como actué estos días? —Niall terminó la pregunta por él.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —consultó el de rulos.

—Porque quería darte celos —confesó el Horan.

— ¿Celos? — ¿Por qué Niall quería darle celos?

—Sí, celos. Celos para que abrieses los ojos y te dieses cuenta de una vez por todas lo mucho que amas a Louis —explico el de ojos celestes.

— ¿Aun con el riesgo de salir lastimado? —Harry no podía creerlo.

—Sí, aun con ese riesgo.

—Gracias.

— ¿Qué? —Niall no esperaba eso, ¿de qué venia?

—Gracias por eso, eres genial Nialler yo odiándote por pensar que quería robarme a Louis y lo único que querías hacer era ayudarme a darme cuenta de lo que sentía. Eres el mejor amigo Niall, el mejor de todos —dijo Harry emocionado.

—Ya está bien, está bien. No te me pongas sentimental _"Rulitos"_. Sólo lo hice porque ustedes son importantes para mí y porque ambos son un par de tercos idiotas — ambos rieron con el comentario del rubio.

—Ya te dejo, nos vemos mañana —se despidió Niall.

— ¿Tan pronto? —Harry no tenía ganas de cortar aún.

—Sí, veras es que si estaba ocupado —respondió el rubio.

— ¿En qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Porque parecías desesperado, y bueno la verdad es que estoy con alguien y no es fácil hacer esto sin las dos manos, además, el tener que intentar por todos los medios que mi voz salga normal cuando estoy en medio de esto no es fácil.

— ¡OMG! ¡Niall! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? Yo…—Harry estaba sonrojado a más no poder, ¿Por qué si amigo tenía que contarle esto?

—Jajaajaj…estoy jugando Harry, ya imagino tu cara. Te dije que si hubiese estado con alguien, no hubiese atendido tu llamada —Niall reía.

— ¡Maldición Horan! Casi muero de vergüenza aquí —le regañó.

—Te pasa por ser tan crédulo, ya pero enserió te dejo, nos vemos —se volvió a despedir el rubio.

—Adiós —alcanzó a decir Harry antes de escuchar el tono del teléfono.

Ya estaba, lo había admitido. Amaba a Louis y lo quería para él. Suspiro y se dejo caer en su cama, tendría que pensar en cómo pedirle a Louis que fuese su novio, había hecho tantas veces esa pregunta a varias chicas y ni una sola vez se lo había pensado ni se había sentido como ahora, tal vez solo la primera vez, pero ni si quiera esa vez se comparaba a esta y es que no se lo iba a pedir a cualquier persona. No, se lo iba a pedir a Louis Tomlinson, la única persona que le aceleraba el corazón y le trababa las palabras. Qué raro era sentirse así, sobre todo cuando eras el "Play boy" del instituto, se supone que nadie te ponía nervioso, sino que tu ponías a todos nervioso, pero Louis era la excepción, Louis acabaría con esa faceta suya y debía admitirlo con tal de tener al menor solo para él, no le importaba terminar con ese título.

…

Al día siguiente, Harry, se propuso pasar más tiempo con Louis y por eso cuando llego el primer receso Liam se vio interceptado por cierto rubio.

— ¡Pero miren quien está aquí! Si es mi buen amigo Liam —exclamó Niall feliz, mientras pasaba su brazo por sobre los hombros del castaño.

—Piérdete Horan —dijo Liam apartando al chico de él.

—No seas tan duro conmigo Payne, no te he hecho nada. Nunca he entendido porque me odias —habló el rubio haciendo pucheritos.

Liam lo ignoró olímpicamente y se fijo como Zayn hablaba con Louis y luego ambos salían del salón. Iba a seguirles cuando Niall lo detuvo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Payne? —preguntó el mayor con tono serio.

—Eso no te incumbe, Horan —respondió de manera seca el castaño.

— ¡Ah, claro que me incumbe! —exclamó Niall.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Liam.

Niall no respondió, pero si recordó cual era el motivo.

En la mañana Harry había llegado contándoles a él y Zayn su idea de pasar más tiempo con Louis y así poder declarársele con menos dificultad. Ambos le había apoyado, pero Niall les había recordado que aun había un obstáculo y ese era: Liam.

Los tres se habían quedado pensando cómo sacar al Payne del camino hasta que Zayn había propuesto que fuese Niall quien lo hiciese. Al principio el rubio se negó, el castaño lo odiaba y por nada del mundo iba a querer pasarse el receso con él, pero Zayn argumentó que Liam le odiaba aún más a él por lo pasado con Eleanor, así que quisiese o no tendría que ser él el que distrajese a Liam, además, él había comenzado con el plan Larry y ahora debería seguir. Al final había cedido y habían ideado el plan, Niall distraería a Liam y Zayn iría a buscar a Louis y lo llevaría con Harry.

Por eso Niall no podía dejar que Liam se fuera.

— ¡Oye Horan! Aun no me respondes —le dijo Liam haciéndolo salir de sus recuerdos.

Niall le miro fijamente por unos segundos pensando en que decirle, no acostumbraba a hablar con él, por lo que no sabía que tema tocar.

—Tú realmente no me odias —dijo finalmente.

— ¡Já! Sabes que si lo hago —respondió con sorna el castaño.

—No, de eso nada tu no me odias, a la verdad tu me amas —dijo Niall sólo por burlarse del menor, y es que para que lo iba a negar, le encantaba sacar a Liam de sus casillas.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó el castaño.

—Me amas Li, me amas y no te culpo es imposible el no hacerlo —Niall esquivo un golpe de Liam y luego rió. Ese iba a ser un muy interesante receso.

…

El resto de la semana fue más o menos parecida. Harry y Louis no sólo se pasaban las tardes juntos, sino que además, los recesos también. Mientras que Niall se las arreglaba con Liam, Zayn siempre comentaba que era un milagro que el rubio llegase a todas las clases sin ningún rasguño.

Por su parte Zayn trataba de distraer a Eleanor, no era fácil pues la chica lo odiaba (si lo odiaba aun cuando ella lo había buscado antes) aun así Zayn sabia como ganarse a las chicas y lograba conversar amenamente con su "ex" y es que Louis les había comentado que luego de la escena que le había hecho a su madre en la cena con Eleanor, esta había puesto a la chica a vigilarle para que no pasase más del tiempo necesario con Harry. Y así los chicos lograban que el plan Larry fuese viento en popa, pero lo que pasó el viernes fue algo que nadie se esperaba.

Ya habían tocado el timbre de salida, por lo que todos los chicos se dirigían a sus casas animados por el comienzo del fin de semana.

Louis iba con Liam a su lado.

— ¿Qué harás esta noche? ¿Saldrás con Harry? —pregunto el de ojos. marrones.

—No, tengo otras cosas que hacer —respondió el menor y agregó —además ¿Por qué tendría que salir con él?

—A mi no me engañas Louis, él te gusta, por eso pasas tanto tiempo con él y por eso te has sonrojado cuando te lo he preguntado —Liam apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

—Y quiero que sepas que, te apoyo.

Louis abrió mucho los ojos a escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

— ¿Hablas enserio Li? —quiso corroborar.

—Sí, hablo enserio, me he dado cuenta de lo feliz que eres con él, así que tienes mi apoyo, pero si te lastima entonces conocerá la furia de Payne —respondió con voz severa y luego le sonrió a Louis revolviéndole el cabello.

—Eso es fantástico, pero ¿Cómo es que cambiaste de idea? Antes no hubieses aceptado algo así. —A Louis le daba curiosidad saber que había provocado ese cambio en su amigo.

—Dale las gracias Niall, él me ayudo a darme cuenta lo tonto que estaba siendo —dijo Liam mirando hacia el horizonte.

Esa mañana él como ya era de costumbre se encontraba con el rubio discutiendo. Quería acercarse a Louis y alejarlo de Harry cuando el rubio le dijo:

— ¿Tu quieres a Louis cierto?

—Sí, es como mi hermano —había respondido sin dudarlo.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo dejas ser feliz? —le había cuestionado el rubio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — ¿Cómo que él no dejaba a Louis ser feliz?

—No ves lo feliz que es con Harry, ¿Por qué te empeñas en alejarlo de él? Recuerdas lo mal que estaba luego de que termino con Eleanor, míralo ahora ha vuelto a ser el mismo Louis feliz de antes del incidente, me atrevería a decir que aun más feliz de que cuando estaba con Eleanor. Debes dejar de pensar que todos quieren dañarlo, si sigues apartando a todos de él, terminaras dejándole solo e impidiendo que conozca a gente que sea buena para él —le había explicado el rubio.

Liam no había podido decir nada que refutara lo dicho por el mayor, porque era cierto, Louis se veía muy feliz con Harry. Suspiro arrepentido, había estado tan cegado en querer proteger a su amigo que no se daba cuenta de que él mismo lo estaba lastimando.

—Tienes razón es sólo que, la paso tan mal. Tú no estuviste ahí cuando él tuvo que ser hospitalizado luego de la feroz golpiza que le dieron en nuestro colegio anterior. Yo pensé que no saldría de esa, a veces temía que él pensase suicidarse, en el colegio le hacían la vida imposible. Siempre lo atacaban cuando yo no podía estar y él nunca quería hablar de eso con los profesores o su madre, hasta que tuvieron que llevarlo de urgencias y entonces todo se supo. Estaba realmente aliviado cuando nos cambiamos para acá y vi que no lo tratarían igual, si bien Louis sigue siendo el chico genio nadie lo molesta o lo ataca por eso, incluso le admiran, pero aun así en mi aun queda ese miedo de que puedan hacerle algo, no quiero que nada el pase, no fui lo suficientemente eficaz antes como para protegerle, no dejare que vuelva a pasar —Liam la había contado todo eso a Niall, nunca lo había hablado con nadie, nunca le había dicho a nadie que ese era su miedo.

—Lo sé, sé que no estuve ahí e imagino lo mal que ambos deben haberlo pasado, pero date cuenta de que ni Harry, ni Zayn ni yo queremos dañar a Louis, nosotros lo queremos tanto como tú y lo apreciamos y además, piénsalo de esta forma, si alguien quiere hacerle daño esta vez, no serás solo tú, seremos nosotros cuatro quienes le defenderemos, porque somos sus amigos. Incluso podemos ser tus amigos, sólo tienes que dejar de desconfiar —El rubio había terminado su "discurso" con una sonrisa y Liam luego de unos segundos se la había devuelto.

—Gracias.

— ¿Amigos?

— ¿Por qué no? Amigos —y había sellado aquella conversación con un apretón de manos.

Liam miró a Louis quien se le había quedado viendo mientras el recordaba, al parecer el menor esperaba que él dijese algo.

— ¿Qué? —le dijo.

—Niall es fantástico —respondió Louis con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Liam.

—No pensé estar vivo para escucharte decir eso —bromeo Louis y Liam le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

—Si no saldrás con Harry ¿Qué harás? —pregunto el Payne.

—Saldré con Eleanor —respondió sin ganas el de ojos claros.

— ¿Qué? —Liam casi se va de espaldas al escuchar eso.

—Mi madre me lo ha puesto como condición para que me levante el castigo que me impuso el otro día, le reclame, pero al final ella ganó —Louis realmente no quería ir a una cita con su ex, pero su madre había jugado sucio y lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared y había terminado aceptando.

— ¡Lou – Lou! —escucharon ambos chicos y se dieron la vuelta. Eleanor venia corriendo hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ahí viene —dijo Liam.

—Si ya lo note —respondió Louis.

—Lou-Lou ¿estás listo para divertirte esta noche? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí lo estoy, pero en vez de eso debo salir contigo —respondió Louis con frialdad, no sería amable con ella, sólo cumpliría con lo ordenado con su madre que era salir con la chica.

— ¡Ay! Lou, tu siempre tan gracioso —dijo la chica riendo tontamente.

— ¿Louis? —Escucharon y vieron como Harry, Niall y Zayn se paraban junto a ellos.

— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó intrigado el rubio.

—Lou-Lou y yo iremos a una cita —respondió Eleanor antes de que Louis pudiese siquiera abrir la boca.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron los recién llegados asombrados. Aunque Harry también estaba indignado.

—Saldremos en una cita y nos divertiremos mucho —Eleanor se colgó del brazo de Louis y este intento sacársela de encima.

— ¿Louis? —dijo Harry llamando la atención del menor, quien le dio una mirada de disculpa.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó la chica con voz gatuna, pero Louis no alcanzo a responder pues se vio prontamente jalado por Harry.

— ¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte con él, me escuchaste perra! —Harry le gritó a Eleanor.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suelta a Louis! —dijo la chica enojada.

— ¡No! ¡Él es mío! Así que más te conviene alejarte de aquí, porque nunca, escúchame bien, saldrás con él — y diciendo eso Harry arrastro a Louis hasta el autobús que estaba detenido en frente al instituto.

—Por favor cierre las puertas —le dijo el de rulos al conductor una vez él y Louis había subido.

El chofer miro a ambos chicos y luego vio como otros tres chicos y una chica histérica, corrían hacia el transporte. Volvió a ver a Harry y cerró las puertas.

—Gracias —le dijo Harry y luego llevo a Louis hasta el último asiento.

—Harry yo…

Pero el Styles no dejo hablar al menor, porque en ese mismo instante lo beso. Si por fin lo besaba, al fin después de tanto tiempo lograba hacerlo. Ya no tenía miedo, ya no iba a dudar mas, era ahora o nunca.

Los labios de Louis eran cálidos y dulces, mucho mejor que en sus sueños. Al principio sólo había sido una presión de su boca sobre la del Tomlinson, pero luego de notar que el menor no lo iba a apartar había comenzado a mover sus labios teniendo respuesta inmediata por parte del castaño. Parecía que sus labios estaban hechos para sólo besar los del otro, la forma en que encajaban, la manera sincronizada en que se movían, era perfecto. Harry mordió levemente el labio inferior de Louis y luego lo succionó arrancándole un leve gemido al de ojos azules que casi lo vuelve loco, pero eso no le impidió aprovechar que el menor había abierto su boca para introducir su lengua en la cavidad del otro y así comenzar una lucha que no buscaba un ganador, sino más bien placer.

Louis se aferro a Harry como si en ello se le fuese la vida, mientras respondía con todas sus energías al beso. Harry apretaba más hacia él a Louis y le acariciaba la espalda, y mientras todo eso pasaba el bus se había puesto en movimiento y ellos dejaban atrás a 4 chicos que les veían con asombro. Sus amigos sintiéndose eufóricos, Eleanor ardiendo en celos y rabia.

Se separaron cuando les falto el aire, se miraron agitados. Ambos sonrojados, ambos con ansias de mas y eso iba a hacer, a besarse más, hasta que los labios se les gastasen, pero entonces oyeron a alguien carraspear, era un señora mayor quien tenía toda las intenciones de golpearlos con su paraguas si volvían hacer una de esas "demostraciones indecorosa" como acaba de decirles. Ellos rieron y se sentaron uno al lado del otro sin hablar, pero con los corazones desbocados.


	11. Chapter 11

One direction no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

perdón, perdón, perdón...soy horrible :C

me olvide por completo de seguir subiendo caps :C

mas ahora les traje uno :)

perdonenme !

nunca mas :3

* * *

**Capitulo Once**

Durante el camino no hablaron nada, pues las veces que Louis intento decirle algo a Harry este le hizo callar. El menor sólo quería saber a dónde iban, pues hace un rato que se habían alejado de las paradas que les servían para ir a sus respectivas casas, pero aun cuando lo intento sólo recibió molestos gruñidos del mayor diciéndole que no hablase. Louis no estaba entendiendo mucho, primero Harry lo besaba como si en ello se le fuese la vida y ahora apenas y si lo miraba ¿Qué era todo eso?

De pronto Harry se levantó de su asiento y tomando al menor de la mano lo jaló hacia él. El mayor tocó el timbre para que el bus se detuviera y bajaron por la puerta de atrás. Una vez que vieron al transporte alejarse, el de rulos comenzó a jalar a Louis en dirección hacia un gran edificio que se veía al otro lado de la acera.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el menor.

—Sólo sígueme —dio por respuesta el de ojos verdes.

Louis se encogió un poco ante esa respuesta, pues había sido seca. No sabía que pensar, por un momento se sentía en el cielo creyendo que Harry sentía por él lo mismo que él sentía por Harry, pero con esa actitud que ahora había adoptado el mayor, ya no estaba tan seguro.

— ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir llevándome a tirones? — A Louis no le gustaba sentirse jalado como si de un animal u objeto se tratase.

—Hasta que lleguemos ahí —respondió Harry.

— ¿Ahí donde? —interrogó el menor.

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos —contesto el Styles.

— ¿Entonces vamos a hablar? —Louis realmente quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

—Yo diría que muchos más que hablar…Eso sonó mal —Harry se sonrojo levemente.

—Lo sé —dijo Louis más por decir algo, que por otra cosa.

—No creas que tengo intenciones sucias contigo, no es eso…

—Está bien, entendí —le interrumpió Louis, realmente él no tenía problemas en que Harry tuviese intenciones "sucias" con él y francamente eso le asombraba y avergonzaba.

—Bien —dijo Harry de forma cortante.

Louis suspiro, no sabía a dónde iban, pero la silueta del gran edificio cada vez estaba más cerca. Miró a Harry, de quien sólo veía la espalda y sintiéndose más seguro que nunca en su vida dijo:

—Me gustas.

—Me gustas también…Espera ¿Qué? —Harry estaba absorto en que haría una vez llegase a donde quería llegar y al escuchar a Louis decirle eso sólo le respondió la verdad, aunque luego había reaccionado a lo oído.

—Me gustas —repitió Louis con una sonrisa. Se habían detenido en la entrada del observatorio abandonado de afueras de la cuidad.

—No puedes estar hablando enserio —dijo Harry incrédulo, no tanto porque no creyese en las palabras de Louis, sino en el hecho de que el menor se le había adelantado.

—No, tienes razón, como yo me besó de esa forma con cualquiera que me acompañe en un autobús…por favor Harry es obvio me gustas, es la verdad—dijo el menor acariciándole el rostro al otro chico.

—Es que no me lo creo, tu…yo…pensé, jamás es…es…increíble e imposible —Harry suspiro ante el dulce contacto del menor contra su piel.

—No lo es, de verdad te quiero, incluso más…creo que te amo como a nadie. —Hasta el momento se había mantenido tranquilo, pero en cuanta dijo eso el corazón se le disparo y las mejillas se le colorearon.

—Es un sueño…es demasiado bueno para ser verdad —Harry ya se veía despertando contra el suelo de su habitación.

—Deja de hablar y simplemente créelo —Louis se acerco al de ojos verdes y lo besó, lo besó como llevaba tiempo deseando hacer, lo besó como el de rulos quería que lo besase, lo besó y dejándole en claro, por fin, lo mucho que le amaba.

La luz de la luna bañaba sus siluetas, el sonido del mar que se encontraba cerca y la naturaleza de los alrededores le daban un ambiente perfecto a todo. Ya no había señoras molestas con paraguas, sólo ellos dos, con toda la privacidad posibles, con las ganas de besarse a flor de piel y sintiéndose capaces de comerse el mundo.

Louis había pasado sus brazos por los hombros de Harry y ahora le rodeaba el cuello, mientras enredabas sus dedos en los rulos del Styles, por su parte Harry había tomado a Louis de la cintura y lo pegaba a él tanto como le fuese posible. El mayor apoyo al de ojos celestes contra el muro de observatorio y comenzó a meter sus manos dentro de la camisa escolar del menor. La piel de Louis era tersa y suave y apenas entro en contacto con sus dedos, Harry pudo sentir como el Tomlinson se estremecía y lanzaba un suspiro.

—Louis…Louis te amo…Te amo Louis —susurraba Harry en el oído del menor y a la vez le besaba el cuello y le daba pequeñas mordidas.

—Yo también te amo Harry, te amo demasiado —Louis no podía evitar suspirar ante los toques de Harry, y además, comenzaba a sentirse acalorado.

Harry volvió a besar en los labios a Louis y mientras lo hacía llevo su mano a los pantalones de Tomlinson, adentrándose un poco en la prenda.

—Harry —soltó un jadeo el castaño.

El mayor retiro sus manos inmediatamente y se quedo viendo al chico. Había olvidado que el menor aun era virgen y su deseo de seguir así hasta el matrimonio, pero es que se había dejado llevar por el momento, le amaba, le amaba demasiado y también le deseaba, pero no lo forzaría, no quería que Louis se sintiese presionado, quería hacer bien esto, quería de una vez por todas tener un buena relación, Louis se lo merecía.

—Lo siento —le dijo apenado y agregó —yo sólo me deje llevar…lo siento…no quiero que hagas nada que no quieras.

Louis le sonrio, Harry podía ser tierno. Encontraba muy considerado de su parte el decir eso y el estar dispuesto a detenerse cuando se notaba que el Styles quería seguir, para suerte del mayor él también quería seguir, por primera vez se sentía tan seguro de hacerlo, sentía que había encontrado a la persona correcta.

—Está bien, si quiero hacerlo —Harry le miro asombrado e iba a decir algo cuando Louis le cayó posando un dedo en sus labios —pero no aquí —agregó y apunto a donde estaban. Se encontraban afuera del ya mencionado observatorio rodeados por algunos árboles y el suelo era de arena con unos pastelones de piedras que formaban un camino hacia la entrada, y si bien era todo bien romántico con la luz de luna y al borde del acantilado escuchando el mar, no estaba seguro de hacerlo ahí, se sentía levemente observado y aun cuando tal vez sólo fuese un poco de paranoia suya, prefería estar en un lugar más cubierto.

— ¿Estas completamente seguro de que quieres? No quiero forzarte a nada ni que te sientas presionado —dijo Harry quien luego de besar el dedo de Louis que lo callaba se había apartado para hablar.

—Sí, completamente —dijo Louis.

— ¿Y qué paso con eso de llegar virgen al matrimonio? —preguntó Harry de forma burlesca mientras volvía a acorralar a Louis contra el muro y lo abrazaba por la cintura.

—Murió en el momento en que me besaste en el autobús —respondió Louis besando superficialmente los labios de Harry.

—De haberlo sabido no me hubiese andado con reparos —dijo Harry mordiendo juguetonamente el labio inferior del menor.

— ¿Para que la viejecita nos moliese a golpes con su paraguas? —preguntó Louis falsamente alarmado y ambos rieron.

—Habría valido la pena, al menos hubiese aprovechado ese tiempo en besarte por todos los días que llevo queriendo hacerlo —respondió el moreno besando a Louis.

—Vamos a dentro —dijo Louis entre beso y beso.

— ¿A dentro? ¿Para qué? — preguntó Harry quien estaba más concentrado en desabrochar el saco de Louis que entrar en el observatorio.

— ¿Por qué para algo me trajiste aquí o no? ¿O simplemente me querías tener alejado de la civilización en caso de que si me rehusaba poder violarme sin que nadie se enterara? —preguntó Louis apartando a Harry y fingiendo seriedad.

— ¿Qué? No, no fue para eso…quiero que veas algo…pero es que ahora…—Harry no termino su frase pues se sonrojo de sólo pensar en lo que iba a decir.

—No me voy a arrepentir, es más…quiero ir adentro por eso…no, no me siento cómodo acá afuera — Louis también estaba sonrojado, era incomodo hablar de eso, lo mejor era simplemente dejarse llevar, las palabras realmente sobraban.

—Está bien, entremos —dijo Harry sonriéndole y en el momento en que se acercaron a la puerta Louis podía jurar que escucho algo moverse entre los árboles, su paranoia estaba aumentando.


End file.
